Un Hombre Solitario
by rukia1988
Summary: Rukia es una detective secreta y tiene como mision proteger al hombre mas testarudo, orgulloso y celoso del planeta de una conspiracion... eso sii.. nadie sabe nada :D.. ICHIRUKI LEMON MAS ADELANTE cap.8
1. resumen

**Rukia Kuchiki tiene una difícil misión por delante, impedir una conspiración, pero jamás imaginó que resultaría tan complicada. Solo debe fingir que es una turista inglesa, morena y un poco ligera de cascos, y dejarse cuidar por el hombre más machista que ha conocido; simplemente, debe proteger con su vida al heredero del imperio Kurosaki, pero Ichigo es orgulloso como un semidiós griego y tozudo como una de sus mulas.**

**Nada más pescar a aquella náufraga en el Egeo, Ichi supo que le traería problemas; su extraño código del deber le obliga a llevarla con el a Dünamo, su particular isla desierta y su hogar desde hace mas de quince años. A partir de entonces, se creará entre los dos una extraña relación. El huraño griego no tolerará que aquella alocada joven cambie nada e su vida y ella no permitirá que un hombre le dé órdenes, pero finalmente ambos se hundirán en un abismo de intrigas y pasiones desenfrenadas.**


	2. capitulo 1

**Las olas encrespadas pintaron su rostro de espuma, eran enormes y espinadas; un mar furioso que se agitaba en la bruma nocturna. Rukia parpadeó, tratando de enfocar la mirada en el horizonte oscilante, y braceó con instruida prudencia entre las gotas saladas que la cegaban. La endeble embarcación bregaba por mantenerse en pie, a mas de veinte metros de distancia, y terminó perdiéndose bajo las oscuras aguas para resurgir de las profundidades, ante sus enrojecidos ojos como si fuera un trepidante recordatorio de su estúpida osadía.**

**El volteo del oleaje laceraba su piel con crueldad. La arena arañaba sus brazos y su cara, cada vez que intentaba mantenerse a flote, y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo acelerado. El corazón estaba apunto de reventarle en el pecho, contribuyendo a que buscara con desesperación una nueva bocanada de aire mientras maldecía por haber creído que podría conseguirlo, y rezó una plegaria para que todo terminara cuanto antes. El fuerte aroma de las algas, mezclado con la arena, se filtró por su nariz llevándola a una asfixia extrema y una nueva ola la catapultó, cuando creyó ver una luz en aquel horizonte quebrado.**

**Dio gracias a Dios por aquella visión, aunque ella no era muy creyente, y otro trago de agua salada se coló por su garganta haciéndola toser. Rukia valoró seriamente la posibilidad de encomendarse a todos los benditos del santoral en el mismo momento en el que sintió los pulmones apunto de estallar y volvió a hundirse en las gélidas aguas. Ya lo daba todo por perdido, jamás imaginó que morir sería tan sencillo y tan simple a la vez. Durante un latido, se arrepintió de todas las cosas que había hecho mal; no es que fueran muchas pero podía haberlas mejorado. Si al menos hubiera visto a su padre más veces o si les hubiera dicho a sus hermanos cuánto los admiraba y cuánto los echaba de menos, Que absurdo morir ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de su…**

**Una mano la agarró por la muñeca y la sacó con fuerza a la superficie. Rukia boqueó varias veces al sentir una furiosa bofetada de aire puro y se aferró con saña a aquella mano que tiraba de ella. Por su forma de moverse, supo que el propietario de aquella garra era un nadador experimentado. Él le gritó algo, pero las palabras se perdieron con el rugir de las olas y a ella le zumbaban los oídos. El poder de la tormenta apagaba sus voces y un nuevo golpe de agua los separó, arrastrándola hacia abajo. Sola de nuevo, luchando por salir al exterior y debatiéndose contra aquella tormenta endemoniada que se empecinaba en engullirla , lo vio acercarse de nuevo. El hombre se sumergió en la profundidad, a un metro escaso del suyo, y la empujó desde abajo. Rukia estaba extenuada. El frío había adormecido sus extremidades inferiores y, cuando lo sintió contra su pecho, se aferro con fuerza a su cuello, como si fuera un tronco.**

**Algo corrió por su cintura arañándola y clavándose en su piel ; su salvador la selló a su cuerpo para que el mar no se la arrebatara de nuevo y ella comprendió que la había atado a él, con el extremo de una gruesa soga de la que alguien más tiraba desde el exterior. El hombre se impulsó hacia arriba arrastrándola con una facilidad sorprendente; nadaba rítmicamente, con un batir de brazos que se adentraban en las aguas y salían de ellas, ganando metros de cercanía hacia una embarcación.**

**Amarrada a su cintura, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia contra el de él, pecho contra pecho, piel contra piel. El estallido ronco de su respiración mezclada con la suya, el tronar de ambos corazones al unísono, todo parecía un guiño irónico; una burla del mar que se empeñaba en hundirla y a aquel hombre que luchaba por salvarla de su obstinación.**

**-¡Ya estás a salvo, muchacha!- tronó la voz del hombre a su espalda mientras la empujaba hacia arriba.**

**Y le habló en ingles, como era de esperar.**

**Su cuerpo se sacudió del frío al elevarse en el aire.**

**Unas manos cálidas y grandes la sacaron del agua y la dejaron con delicadeza en la cubierta del barco.**

**-¡Gracias!- musitó agotada y con el sabor salado del mar arañando su garganta.**

**Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre su cuerpo, para evitar convulsionar por los estremecimientos que le provocaba la hipotermia.**

**-¡De nada, estúpida extranjera!- vociferó, otra voz en inglés, la misma voz grave que reconocería en cien mil océanos revueltos.**

**La obligó a incorporarse con un tirón de manos y aunque esta vez sus improperios no fueron entendibles, no por ello sonaron mejor. Rukia empezó a toser, le ardía la garganta y no podía abrir los ojos, mientras que él continuaba zarandeándola y gritando en un idioma indescifrable.**

**-Agua…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz.**

**-¡Es inglesa!- se sorprendió el otro en su idioma.**

**-¡Ya lo sé!**

**Su salvador la paró de pie ante él y apenas se sostuvo erguida lo suficiente como para apreciar, en la negra inmensidad que los rodeaba, que era tan alto como ella suponía, tan fuerte como ya sabía y tan arisco como se esperaba.**

**De repente, comenzó a llover con fuerza y Rukia alzó la cara al cielo en busca de agua dulce. Después de la tempestad, llegaba la calma y con ella la lluvia, pensó antes de perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, él la agarró por la cintura con la agilidad de un tiburón, la cargó en sus brazos con una facilidad pasmosa y mientras se ponían a cubierto, rumió nuevas frases de descontento en su idioma.. Hacía años que Rukia no escuchaba tantas palabrotas seguidas y dichas por una misma persona en tan poco tiempo. Aun así, cuando él comenzó a frotar con vigor sus brazos, Rukia se sintió tan agradecida que estuvo apunto de romper a llorar. El efecto frenético de sus manos la fue devolviendo a la vida y se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres habían iniciado una discusión en su idioma, en griego, y mientras su salvador continuaba masajeándola, el otro comenzó a cacharrear.**

**Rukia sabía que no se había desmayado, aunque le resultaba imposible abrir los ojos. El calor que emanaba de aquellas manos grandes y morenas en contraste con su cuerpo níveo, casi azulado, la iba reconfortando y fortaleciendo. Con movimientos hábiles, el hombre la despojó del traje amarillo de neopreno, insuficiente a todas luces por su diseño sin mangas y pantalón corto, y que de poco le había servido después de varias horas batallando en alta mar.**

**-¡Dame una manta, Renji- le pidió a su compañero que no dejaba de trajinar eb la pequeña cocina-. Al parecer, la señoritinga consideró que sería poco elegante, llevar un traje de neopreno entero.**

**-A lo mejor no le hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón- se mofó el otro hombre.**

**-Sí, estas turistas cada día son más majaderas.**

**Esta vez, aunque seguían ablando en griego, no lo hacían en aquel dialecto endemoniado que él utilizaba para sus insultos, y Rukia pudo comprender lo que decían.**

**El rugido furioso de la tormenta se colaba por la puerta entreabierta de la cabina y ella estaba apunto de protestar cuando el hombre la volteó en lo que parecía un colchón y comenzó a masajear su espalda. El barco se balanceaba, tratando de permanecer en la superficie, y su estómago retrepaba a su garganta con el movimiento. Sabía que si la embarcación se quedaba atravesada en el mar, podrían volcar; también sabía que el otro hombre, el que la ayudo a subir a bordo, había regresado a cubierta para tratar de enderezar el rumbo y evitar las roladas de viento.**

**Debería sentirse culpable. Culpable de que aquel pobre hombre se encontraba en aquella situación, allá arriba. Culpable del mal humor de este otro, su salvador,que no paraba de reanimar su piel helada. Culpable… Pero, todo tenía un fin y ella seguía uno establecido, demasiado sólido para fallar o provocarle remordimientos. La vivencia que acababa de experimentar no podía tratarse con frivolidad. Ella estaba acostumbrada a digerir situaciones al límite, pero esta vez había estado muy cerca de no conseguirlo.**

**Él había pensado que Rukia era lo que ella deseaba parecer: una turista inglesa, majadera y con traje corto de neopreno en una tormenta horrible en alta mar. Después de todo, sus planes iniciales seguían sin alterarse.**

**Mas tranquila, se permitió ir desactivando sus mecanismos de defensa, La situación de riesgo había terminado y había llegado el momento de crear otra totalmente diferente e igual de verídica. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada en un punto fijo. Por algo era conocida entre los suyos como una gran actriz.**

**Su extrema palidez, la frialdad de sus miembros congelados, su respiración agitada y dificultosa, los latidos violentos de su pulso descontrolado… Todas eran reacciones normales y reales de alguien que había estado a punto de morir ahogado en una tormenta en mar abierto.**

**Aunque para qué negarlo, había faltado muy poco para que ocurriera de verdad. Y todas esas reacciones eran respuestas inherentes al ser humano, por lo que no podían evitarse ni fingirse. Además, ella nunca fingía las situaciones límites. Sabía que no podrían resultar creíbles.**

**El que su salvador la acomodara con delicadeza sobre una almohada, y la cubriera con una manta, le confirmó que su enojo inicial había dado paso a la compasión.**

**Aprovechó el momento para ladear su rostro y observar a través de sus largas pestañas el interior de la cabina.**

**Estaba levemente iluminada pos una luz azulada que oscilaba con el traqueteo de la nave. Tal vez por eso, su piel, que normalmente era blanca y pálida, adquiría aquel tono violáceo que destacaba bajo sus manos morenas.**

**El aroma a café recién hecho inundaba toda la cabina i Rukia deseó poder tomar un par de humeantes tazas. Estaba segura de que aquello bastaría para hacer bullir de nuevo su sangre en las venas y, entonces, cayo en la cuenta de que había sido despojada de sus ropas sin ningún pudor. Las manos fuertes de su salvador continuaban frotando su piel, en aquellas zonas donde todavía se notaban signos de hipotermia, y centraban su atención en las únicas partes de su anatomía que permanecía sin cubrir por las mantas: sus pies. La despojó de las botas amarillas de caucho, que desde un principio supo que no la protegerían del frío, y el hombre las miró con sorna. Las lanzó al suelo de la cabina y murmuró algo entre dientes. Rukia observó cómo se untaba las manos con un aceite traslúcido, las frotó entre sí con energía para calentarlas y, sin siquiera mirarla ni consultarle, le levantó la manta hasta por encima de sus muslos e inició un reconfortante masaje circular desde las plantas de los pies hacia arriba.**

**El calor comenzó a acudir gracias a la fogosidad de aquel hombre, y a su tesón por reanimarla, y por una milésima de segundo Rukia volvió a sentirse culpable. El malhumor con el que él la había recibido en su barco había quedado eclipsado por el empeño que demostraba por tonificar y reanimar sus músculos, pero la sensación de culpabilidad duró, exactamente eso, una milésima de segundo. Las manos de su salvador ascendieron por sus muslos y ella reclinó la cabeza dejando escapar un satisfactorio gemido. Realmente, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Aquel hombre sabía cómo devolver la vida a su cuerpo y el hecho de que el contacto de sus dedos fuera tan placentero la hizo reconsiderar si tenía todos los cabos de su plan atados. Cuando una de sus manos se deslizó peligrosamente por la cara interna de su muslo, Rukia dio un respingo y él se quedó quieto. Ella se cubrió pudorosamente con la manta y se giró para mirarlo.**

**Bajo la luz oscilante y azulada, su pelo espeso y naranja adquiría una tonalidad mas oscuro. Le caía sobre la frente, ocultando parcialmente aquellas facciones que ella había memorizado después de estudiar tantos expedientes, y tuvo que reconocer que las fotografías que había visionado de aquel hombre no le hacía justicia.**

**Gruesas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por su nariz recta, frenándose al llegar a su incipiente barba, recia y oscura, y le pareció mucho más atractivo. Y peligroso. Estaba empapado, no se había molestado a secarse.**

**Todo su afán se había dedicado a ella; no había reparado en la incómoda camiseta blanca que se pegaba a sus poderosos hombros, ni en el charco que se había formado a sus pies. Los sólidos músculos de sus muslos parecían esculpidos bajo la tela de sus tejanos que se adherían a ellos.**

**Rukia regresó a su rostro, ceñudo, inflexible y severo. Su perfil tenía cierto aire temerario, feroz y al mismo tiempo resultaba entre tierno y comprensivo.**

**Deslizó los ojos enrojecidos por su agresiva mandíbula, hasta finalizar en una boca de labios devastadores, y él alzó una mano para limpiarse las gotas de agua salada que resbalaban por sus oscuras y bien definidas cejas. Al hacerlos, sus ojos se encontraron. Los de él eran de color pardo casi dorado, como el mismísimo sol al atardecer; realmente, su mirada hacía honor a su fama de hombre imperturbable. Rukia se movió para intentar incorporarse pero él la sujetó con fuerza; sin dejar de observarla con esos dos soles, le cubrió las piernas con la manta y se alejó por la inestable cabina.**

**-¡Vaya!, ya ha vuelto en sí – le dijo en tono que ella reconoció como irónico-. ¿Se encuentra mejor?**

**Su inglés era perfecto, aunque un poco suavizado por el acento griego.**

**-Si, gracias, ya estoy mejor.- Rukia se enroscó sobre su cuerpo, procurando mantener el calor que él le había proporcionado.**

**No dejaba de mirarla con interés y, por primera vez en su vida, fue ella la que desvió y ocultó su mirada de la de su opositor. Afortunadamente, él le dio la espalda y se secó por la cabeza la camiseta mojada. Los prominentes músculos de su espalda ondearon y sus poderosos hombros se flexionaron, hipnotizándola durante unos segundos.**

**-Eso que ha hecho ha sido una tontería.- El tono inflexible de su voz sonó malhumorado, otra vez-. Podría haber muerto ahogada y arrastrarme a mí con usted.**

**-Lo sé – reconoció ella como una niña buena y amortiguando su voz con la manta-. Lo lamento, créame que lo lamento mucho.**

**Había hecho muchas tonterías aquella tarde, pero sabía que él tenía razón.**

**-Sentirlo no le salvará la vida la próxima vez –continuó regañándola sin mirarla. Había sacado de alguna parte una toalla y se secaba la cara y los cabellos, naranjas y revueltos-. Ha tenido mucha suerte de que Renji y yo la hayamos descubierto. Por su culpa, casi pierdo mi nave y mi amigo está pasando un infierno para poder manejarla. ¿Dónde demonios creía que iba con esta tormenta? –Se giró hacia ella con ojos tan implacables como el mar del Norte en diciembre-. ¿Acaso no sabe que esta zona de las Cícladas no lleva a ninguna parte? No hay ningún puerto en el que atracar a menos de veinticinco millas.**

**-Lo siento –repitió ella en un susurro, con la docilidad de una niña asustada.**

**Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, evaluando su arrepentimiento. Después, satisfecho, le dio la espalda y comenzó a sacarse con dificultad los vaqueros mojados de una de sus musculosas piernas.**

**-No comprendo, cómo ha podido llegar en esa pequeña moto acuática hasta aquí –sacó la otra pierna del enfundado pantalón y Rukia entrecerró sus doloridos ojos.**

**Aquel espléndido trasero, enfundado en un calzoncillo negro y que se pegaba con avaricia a sus glúteos la pilló desprevenida. Nadie se había molestado en añadir al expediente que aquel hombre tenía un cuerpo perfecto y a ella le gustaba saberlo todo, absolutamente todo, sobre la persona a la que tenía que perseguir como si fuera su sombra. Repentinamente, se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas: ella sonrió abiertamente y él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.**

**-Tengo la ligera sensación de que es usted muy graciosa, ¿Qué le resulta tan divertido?**

**-Le aseguro que no me estoy riendo de usted… es la situación…**

**Lo observó abrir un cajón y sacar un pantalón seco.**

**Entonces, dudó con la prenda en mano. Volvió a mirarla con recelo, se giró de espaldas y con determinación deslizó los calzoncillos por sus piernas.**

**Con cortesía y sin saber qué hacer, Rukia ladeó la cabeza en la almohada y le dio tiempo a terminar de vestirse con dignidad. No deseaba avergonzar a un hombre enfadado, no le interesaba, y al pareces éste nadaba muy bien, pero tenía demasiado pudor. Cuando escuchó el suave murmullo de su voz otra vez, la gloriosa visión de su trasero desnudo había desaparecido y terminaba de abrocharse una camisa negra. Así, enorme y parado ante la diminuta litera, parecía llenar la cabina con su presencia.**

**-Escuche, señor –comenzó Rukia con voz dulce y siempre en inglés, como él le hablaba a ella-. Lamento que Renji y usted hayan tenido problemas por mi culpa. Sé que no sirve de nada contárselo ahora, pero cuando abandoné la ensenada de la isla de Ios, el mar estaba en calma –mintió descaradamente-. Jamás me adentraría en una tormenta. Soy extranjera, pero no estúpida.- Sé sentó en la litera y la manta se escurrió por sus hombros, desnudándola irremediablemente hasta su cintura-. Si pudiera beber una taza de ese café que huele tan bien –suspiró-. Después de sus cuidados, creo que es lo único que necesito.**

**No se molestó en cubrirse de nuevo y los vivaces ojos de su salvador bailaron desde su cara a sus hombros, desnudos y provocativos en la penumbra, a sus senos perfectos y hermosos que aduras penas las cubría el minúsculo triángulo de un bikini amarillo. Rukia sabía que la visión que estaba ofreciendo era la adecuada y tragó saliva bajo el atento escrutinio del griego.**

**Él debió reparar en que no había calentado aquellos senos entre sus manos, porque las abrió y las cerró varias veces antes de ocultarlas con rapidez en sus bolsillos.**

**-Supongo que necesitas algunas cosas más –murmuró dirigiéndose a la cafetera.**

**-Bueno, también puede prestarme algo de ropa y así ninguno de los dos estaría en desventaja sobre el otro –añadió con inocencia y una de sus mejores sonrisas-. Se refiere a eso, ¿no?**

**Él la miró con fijeza y su rostro impasible pareció suavizarse un poco. Rukia sabía que estaba consiguiendo desconcertarlo y tendió una de sus manos, pequeñas y heladas hacia él, demostrándole cuánta desigualdad había entre los dos. Ella estaba casi desnuda y él, vestido. Ella estaba sentada y él de pie. Ella sabía todo de él y él…**

**-Me llamo Rukia y… estoy congelada –añadió con un mohín encantador-. Supongo que si vamos a viajar juntos, deberíamos presentarnos correctamente.**

**Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas de un encantamiento, él alzó su orgullosa cabeza, naranja y desafiante, y entornó los ojos hasta que solo formaron solo una línea de color añil.**

**-Le serviré ese café, peo en lo de viajar juntos se equivoca.**

**Ella fue a replicar cuando Renji bajó corriendo a la pequeña cabina. Trajo con él una bocanada de aire marino y un río de agua salada manó de su impermeable verde mientras luchaba para cerrar la puerta.**

**-He conseguido virar el rumbo hacia Dünamo. La tormenta se dirige hacia el sur y he podido rodearla –le explicó a su amigo en su idioma, mientras éste le ayudaba a quitarse las botas mojadas.**

**Rukia reparó en lo que hablaban los dos hombres, ignorándola por completo. Era cierto, el barco no se balanceaba tan bruscamente y se deslizaba con suavidad.**

**Aun así, disimuló, como si no comprendiera lo que discutían en griego, y se limitó a envolverse con la manta mientras estudiaba a los dos hombres. Tendría unos diez años más que su atractivo y arisco salvador y aunque era pelirrojo y alto, no lo era tanto como su ofuscado nadador.**

**-Da la vuelta –fue la orden tajante que recibió Renji.**

**-¡Oh, vamos! –protestó el otro, mientras se secaba los cabellos con una toalla-. Casi perdemos la nave por mantenernos en la tormenta y ahora quieres regresar de nuevo a ella. La borrasca se dirige hacia la isla de Míkonos.**

**-Y nosotros regresamos a la isla de Ios –determinó el que se suponía que era el jefe de los dos. El Ángel de la Guarda con el culo más prieto que jamás había visto-. Me da igual la isla de Naxos, Santorini, paros… Cualquier otra menos Dünamo.**

**El tono autoritario no dejó lugar a réplicas.**

**Rukia, dispuesta a cortar de raíz aquella discusión que no le convenía en absoluto, se envolvió en la manta y se acercó a la cafetera, llenó una taza de humeante café y se lo ofreció a un Renji enojado que no dejaba de refunfuñar.**

**-Gracias por salvarme la vida, Renji. –Se interpuso entre los dos hombres, dándole la espalda a su salvador y sonriendo al hombre.**

**Le habló en inglés y en un tono tan suave y afectuoso que Renji la miró azorado, sin saber qué hacer, y le devolvió la sonrisa sin ocurrírsele mirar a su jefe.**

**-En realidad, señorita, yo no la salvé. –Se rascó la cabeza y cogió la taza que ella le ofrecía-. Pero gracias.**

**-Usted contribuyó a que no me ahogara. De no ser por su destreza con el barco, habría muerto sin remedio. Estoy segura de que el rumbo que ha tomado es el correcto para que no volvamos a encontrarnos con la tormenta.**

**Un bufido ahogado se escuchó tras ella y Rukia lo ignoró. Renji miró a su amigo y no debió gustarle mucho lo que vio en él porque su actitud cambió con rapidez.**

**-Le agradezco sus palabras, señorita, pero Ichi tiene razón.**

**Dio un largo trago de café y guardó silencio.**

**Su inglés era más dificultoso, aunque Rukia lo comprendía perfectamente y se alegró por ello. Cuanta menos gente supiera que hablaba griego, entre otros cuatro idiomas, mejor. Ella se sirvió otra taza, ignoró al hombre que realmente le había salvado la vida y acompañó a Renji hasta una mesa que había en el centro. De momento, era un buen aliado y necesitaba apoyo.**

**-¿Quién se supone que maneja el barco en este momento? –le preguntó sentándose y esperando a que él lo hiciera frente a ella.**

**-El piloto automático –repuso, orgulloso de que alguien más valorara su habilidad en aquella embarcación-. Cuando el mar está calmado, puede navegar a motor sin problema. El problema está cuando alguien se introduce en una tormenta –añadió con ironía para que lo escuchara su amigo que los miraba sin parpadear-. Por cierto, me llamo Renji. –Le tendió una mano morena y grande, como als del hombre silencioso que rebuscaba en un armario, tras ellos.**

**-Lo sé, él me lo dijo –le explicó, señalando con la cabeza como si fuera un mueble que formara parte de la cabina-. Yo soy Rukia –trató de sujetar la manta sobre sus hombros.**

**-Yo soy Ichigo –su voz grave y atronadora pareció advertirle desde su espalda-. Bébase esto –le ordenó-, le templará el cuerpo.**

**-¿Qué es? –Rukia estuvo tentada a rechazar la bebida, pero al ver la amenaza de sus ojos beligerantes tomó el vaso que se le ofrecía-. Imagino que si me negara a beber, me obligaría a la fuerza.**

**-No le quepa la menor duda –aseguró Ichigo con una sonrisa-. Ahora bébaselo. –Ignoró la mirada reprobadora de su amigo y añadió-: Cuanto antes se recupere, antes seguirá su camino.**

**Rukia dio un sorbo, hizo una mueca, y miró de reojo al griego. Aquella pose indolente con la que se esperaba a que ella tosiera estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios y de un trago apuró la copa.**


	3. capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y ya saben si ven algún error díganmelo si ^^**

**Capitulo 2**

**Al final, la ropa limpia y seca que Rukia utilizó fue la de Renji. Seguía quedándole muy grande, pero al menos no le arrastraba y se podía ver algo de su persona. Los dos hombres salieron de la cabina para que ella se vistiera con intimidad y no tardó, ni un segundo, en desprenderse de aquel horroroso y minúsculo bikini amarillo con el cual se sentía ridícula. Como una sardina en el interior de una gatera, fue la descripción que hizo de ella Ishida, su compañero, cuando la vio vestida para la misión. El bikini era llamativo, provocativo y engañoso, y llevaba horas deseando desprenderse de él.**

**Con paso sigiloso, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la cabina. Las voves de los dos griegos se escuchaban en la cubierta y Renji decía algo sobre lo cabezota que era su jefe, pero eso era algo que ella ya sabía. De otra manera, no tendría que haber urdido aquella farsa tan complicada. Su trabajo era arriesgado y temerario, pero sencillo, al fin y al cabo.**

**Esta vez, sin embargo, desde que le comunicaron su destino y le hablaron de Ichigo Kurosaki , supo que sería diferente y tuvo que alterar todas las pautas.**

**Rukia aprovechó que estaba sola y miró a su alrededor. La cabina mantenía una estética clásica y se habían utilizado maderas de cerezo para su decoración, logrando un ambiente cálido e intimo y, sobre todo, indicaba el poder adquisitivo de su propietario. La cocina estaba situada a babor y tenía un equipamiento completo con numerosos espacios de estiba que se encontraban nada más bajar la escalera. Frente a ella, a estribor, vio un baño y un solo camarote situado en popa y que contenía dos literas. La mesa central era de madera y la rodeaba un sofá en forma de U. En una estantería había algunos aparatos de medición y más objetos personales. Todo perfectamente asegurado con anclajes para su sujeción. Una vez inspeccionado su entorno mas cercano, trató de memorizar el mayor número de detalles, que eran casi todos. Enfrente una gran claraboya mostraba el cielo, oscuro y cubierto por numerosos nubarrones, y en perfecto ángulo de visión. Se acercó con precaución y divisó a los dos hombres bajo la suave llovizna que caía en cubierta.**

**Supo que la discusión continuaría durante un rato más y caminó hacia el rincón del navegante, formado por una mesa de cartas enfocada levemente por una luz de flexo de color rojizo. Aquello oscurecía el rincón, contrastando con la iluminación azulada de la cabina.**

**Los instrumentos eléctricos del panel de control, los indicadores del combustibles y el agua potable y demás símbolos parpadeaban lanzando destellos. Un sistema de navegación por satélite indicaba la latitud y longitud exacta donde se encontraban y comprobó la distancia hasta su punto de destino y el tiempo estipulado para ello.**

**Echó otro vistazo a los dos hombres que continuaban discutiendo y trató de localizar la frecuencia establecida en una radio de ondas cortas que había a su izquierda.**

**No fue difícil, en menos de unos segundos la voz clara y fuerte de su superior se escuchaba en toda la cabina.**

**-Has tardado mucho. –La voz sonó más apagada cuando Rukia disminuyó el volumen del altavoz-. Nos tenías preocupados.**

**-Todo había salido según lo previsto –le aclaró ella en un susurro.**

**-Has vuelto a hacerlo, Rukia, has alterado los planes. –La voz furiosa de su superior rebotó contra las paredes de la cabina-. ¿Estas loca? Casi mueres ahogada de verdad. La orden era clara y concisa: ser rescatada por nuestro objetivo de una moto acuática estropeada, no ahogarse en una tormenta.**

**-Ichigo Kurosake es un hombre complicado, señor, y le aseguro que la tormenta no entraba en mis cálculos.**

**-Tenías que llevar contigo el equipo. Ahora, todo se a quedado en la moto acuática que abandonaste.**

**-Señor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Hablaremos más tarde –se apresuró a cortar la regañina-. Recuperaré mi equipo, se lo prometo.**

**-¿Destino?**

**-El previsto.**

**-¿Sin problemas?**

**-Ninguno, señor, como siempre. En menos de…. –vaciló y miró el panel de mandos-. En media hora, aproximadamente, llegaremos a la isla de Ios.**

**-Bien, entonces seguiremos con el plan inicial. Tu contacto te esperará en Ios y desde este momento Ichigo es tuyo. Ten cuidado, Rukia.**

**-Corto, señor –interrumpió la comunicación.**

**Procuró dejar todo como estaba antes de su inspección y durante un buen rato curioseó por las estanterías y cajones que fue encontrando. Realmente, sus peculiares rescatadores eran un par de caballeros. Sobre todo Renji que, a pesar de mirarla de reojo y con la misma adoración que lo haría ante una Venus semidesnuda, la trataba respetuosamente u parecía no importarle que anduviera cotilleando por toda la cabina. No encontró demasiados objetos personales que le hablaran más de lo que ella sabía de Ichigo, su principal objetivo. En un cajón, bajo la radio, había algunos documentos de identificación. Nada especial que ya no supiera de él. Lo sabía todo. Eran datos que ya conocía desde hacía dos meses. Desde que Yamamoto Kurosaki (suena raro pero no sabia a quien mas poner jejejeje) visitó a su supervisor, clandestinamente. Él era el abuelo poderoso. El patriarca de una de las dinastías de magnates griegos más importantes. Un armador afincado en la isla de Míkonos y que esperaba ociosamente a la muerte, como él les dijo en aquella reunión secreta. Pero que debido a la gravedad de su problema había reclamado la ayuda de su Unidad.**

**Rukia no fue elegida al azar para aquella misión casi imposible que idearon su supervisor y el magnate. Influyeron sus rasgos inocentes, casi aniñados, que la situaban en un papel de turista ávida de emociones fuertes. Encajaba perfectamente en el perfil que se requería: el de una joven atolondrada, liberal y que ella podía representar a la perfección. Una mujer extranjera que nunca demostraría un interés especial por Ichigo Kurosaki. Solo el que sus feromonas exigieran. Eso, sumado a la destreza de sus anteriores misiones y a su impecable historial la situaba como la candidata perfecta. Sobre todo si los objetivos eran rebeldes y había que actuar con cautela.**

**Rukia no tenía ninguna dificultad para expresarse en perfecto inglés. Su madre, de quién heredó sus rasgos dulces y pálidos, era inglesa y por eso lo hablaba con fluidez. El italiano, era su idioma. Nacida en Roma y de padre italiano se benefició de sus curvas sensuales, de sus senos redondos y perfectos y de su erotismo innato, como le dijo un antiguo novio. El griego y el español vinieron solos. Ella sabía que en su profesión cuántos más idiomas supiera, más exitosa sería su carrera, que actualmente era su único anhelo. Hacía siglos que había renunciado al sexo y al amor… ya ni se acordaba. Eso estaba fuera de su futuro. Cuantas menos implicaciones personales tuviera en su vida, menos riesgos. Ésa era su frase preferida, entre otras. Lo único dispar de ésta operación era que por primera vez su objetivo desconocía su identidad. Siempre, todos ellos, se sentían agradecidos cuando Rukia aparecía, pero esta vez la situación era totalmente diferente.**

**Ya iba a cerrar el cajón cuando descubrió en el fondo algo amarillento que resultó ser una vieja fotografía. Representaba una escena familiar. Dos muchachos adolescentes uno moreno y el otro con un peculiar color naranja y muy guapos se mostraban sonrientes a la cámara y de sus cañas de pescar colgaban dos impresionantes capturas. En el centro posaba Yamamoto Kurosaki, el abuelo, y sonreía satisfecho con unos veinte años menos y un poco más de pelo blanco. Abrazaba orgulloso a sus nietos y miraba altivo a la cámara. No era ni la sombra del hombre decrépito que ella había conocido dos meses atrás.**

**Rukia escuchó pasos en la escalerilla que conducía a la cabina y se apresuró a guardar todo, tal y como lo había encontrado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se servía tranquilamente un vaso de zumo y cerraba la pequeña nevera portátil.**

**-¿Cómo va? ¿Necesita algo? –Renji la saludó, quitándose el impermeable.**

**Sacudió el agua de sus botas y al levantar la cabeza para mirarla, le sonrió.**

**-Voy mucho mejor, gracias por tu amabilidad –lo tuteó -. Me he tomado la libertad de… -Alzó la mano con la bebida a modo de disculpa por su confianza.**

**-Estás en tu barco. –Renji no pudo reprimir una carcajada.**

**Los dos bebieron un largo trago de sus bebidas y él la invitó a sentarse en el sofá con forma de U.**

**-¿Siempre está así?**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Ichigo. ¿Siempre tiene mal humor?**

**-No, qué va. Anda un poco revuelto, como el Egeo, sólo es eso –aseguró.**

**-Menos mal –suspiró Rukia, y con aire desvalido le confesó-: Ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrada cuando me salvó de morir ahogada, como para recibir semejante reprimenda después.- Movió la cabeza compungida-. No le gusto, lo comprendo.**

**-¿Lo comprendes? Pues, yo no –aseguró Renji con una significativa mirada a su cuerpo.**

**Rukia sonrió y tiró de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.**

**-Gracias por el préstamo.**

**-No importa, a ti te sienta mucho mejor –le aseguró con énfasis.**

**-¿Ves?, a eso me refería, tú eres amable. He retrasado ese viaje tan importante del que hablabas antes; te he incordiado con mi salvamento, he puesto tu vida en peligro y me he apoderado de tu ropa seca y de tus pantalones, pero eres afectuoso. Sin embargo, Ichigo…. –dejó la frase a medias.**

**-No le des mas vueltas –le aconsejó Renji, molesto por el mal comportamiento de su amigo. Le dio una palmadita en una de sus manos y le justificó como pudo-. Todo el mundo tiene un mal día e Ichi lleva varios días malos, seguidos. En el fondo, es buena gente.**

**Rukia frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza con coquetería para hablarle, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, de forma que si hasta las piedras la miraran se ablandarían.**

**-Aun así, entre Ichi y tú, no hay color. Tú eres un perfecto caballero.**

**Renji se sonrojó avergonzado. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo piropeaba de aquella manera y lo anteponía tan claramente a Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**-No sabes lo que dices, chiquilla.**

**En ese momento, Rukia estuvo segura de que ya contaba con un aliado.**

**-¿Qué es Dünamo? ¿Una isla? –Lo sorprendió de repente con la pregunta.**

**-Sí, es una pequeña isla que se encuentra entre las islas Ios y Naxo.**

**-¡Qué raro! No me suena y eso que consulté muy bien los mapas cuando comenzé con mis excursiones.**

**-¿Pretendías ir de excursión de una isla a otra con una moto acuática? –sus ojos marrones se abrieron mucho por la incredulidad.**

**-No soy estúpida, aunque Ichi piense lo contrario. Estoy participando en un maravilloso crucero que partió desde las islas Míkonos. Hicimos escala en la isla de Ios y por la tarde alguien sugirió que podíamos dar un paseo en moto. La idea me sedujo, me gusta probar cosas nuevas, ya sabes… Me despisté del grupo, después el aparato se estropeó o se quedó sin combustible, el mar me arrastró cada vez más adentro, me desorienté, me sorprendió la tormenta, caí al agua y… el rasto ya lo sabes- terminó con un sollozo muy logrado.**

**-Debes de haber pasado mucho miedo –dijo dándole otro golpecito en la mano y movió la cabeza-. ¡Qué burro es Ichi!**

**Ella suspiró, como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido todo cuanto decía. Una mentira estudiada tras otra.**

**-Lo peor de todo es que mañana; es decir, hoy muy temprano, zarpábamos para la isla de Naxo. Mi equipaje, la documentación, el dinero, todo estará camino a Naxo.**

**Renji emitió un silbido para demostrar que sí, que aquello sí era un problema.**

**-¿Crees que Ichi me dejaría ir con vosotros a Dünamo? Así, desde allí, podría embarcar hacia Naxo y alcanzar mi crucero.**

**-Me temo que no es posible. Dünamo es una isla que no está habitada. Su único habitante y propietario es Ichi.**

**-¿Una isla privada?-Rukai trató de poner cara de extrañeza.**

**Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que fingir ante Renji que no conocía hasta el último detalle de la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki. Ella sabía todo acerca de aquel hombre, así como de su inseparable compañero y socio. Renji no vivía en Dünamo, aunque pasaba largas temporadas allí, en compañía de Yachiru, su hija adolescente (:O).**

**Los dos griegos se dedicaban a la pesca y, diariamente, al amanecer, llevaban su carga a la isla de Ios; aunque aquel día, no habían salido a pescar y por eso navegaban en el potente barco de Ichi. Aquel era el pequeño clan que Ichi había adoptado como familia desde que repudió a la suya años atrás. Además, contaba con un matrimonio de ancianos que cuidaba de su casa y de los animales que Kurosaki poseía en su pequeña Fortaleza.**

**-Debe ser aburrido vivir solo en una isla deshabitada –comentó Rukia sin entusiasmo-. Sin familia, ni amigos que te ayuden si te encuentras indispuesto.**

**-Según, para qué –le explicó el hombre con determinación-. Ichi ama la soledad. Isla Fortaleza es la traducción de Dünamo a tu idioma y en cierto modo es su fortaleza. Él es un hombre solitario. –Se levantó del pequeño sofá en forma de U y le sugerió a la joven-: ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo subiré a cubierta a ver cómo le van las cosas a Ichi. Creo que la tormenta ya ha perdido toda su fuerza.**

**-Lo intentaré.**

**Rukia observó cómo Renji subía pos la escalerilla que llevaba a cubierta y cerraba la puerta. Miró a través de la claraboya del techo y un cielo azul oscuro cubría un firmamento limpio de nubes oscuras. Era como si nunca hubiera habido una tormenta. Como si al nacer un nuevo día, comenzara realmente su existencia en las Cícladas.**

**Mientras, en el exterior, la fina llovizna había ido cesando. El sol trataba de abrirse paso cortando el cielo plomizo y oscuro con sus débiles rayos matutinos. Estaba a punto de amanecer y los graznidos de las dos gaviotas planeando sobre el barco anunciaron que ya estaban muy cerca del puerto.**

**Ichigo conducía su nave sobre las olas. Lo hacía con suavidad, dejándose llevar por el viento con la maestría que daban muchos años de navegación. La brisa agitaba sus cabellos naranjas y lisos, los retiraba de su rostro algo más relajado, y sus ojos casi dorados miraban fijamente hacia el horizonte. De no haberse retrasado con aquella extraña náufraga en medio del mar, Renji y él ya habrían alcanzado Dünamo. ¿Qué hacía una mujer como aquella, en una moto acuática y en medio de una tempestad? ¡Y de madrugada!**

**Inspiró el aire limpio de un nuevo día y procuró no enfadarse otra vez. El olor a mar inundó sus fosas nasales y le llevó de nuevo a la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba su espíritu solitario. Viró el timón en grado a estribor y continuó buscando respuestas coherentes al extraño suceso que lo había desviado de su rumbo; lo había desviado y despistado, porque toda su atención se había centrado en aquella mujercita media loca.**

**Llevaba varias semanas nervioso. Estaba siendo presionado con llamadas de teléfono y telegramas que recibía en Ios. Los abogados de su familia no cesaban de incordiarlo desde Míkonos. ¿Nunca comprenderían que él ya no tenía familia?**

**Un día antes había recibido una llamada de las autoridades de Míkonos, requiriendo su presencia en la isla sin demora. Por primera vez en su vida, y aconsejado por el testarudo Renji, alteró sus planes y no salieron de pesca. Su amigo dejó en Dünamo a la pequeña Yachiru y, utilizando su potente nave, navegaron a gran velocidad hacia Míkonos. Al llegar, el comisario de la policía portuaria anunció que necesitaba protección y su reacción más inmediata fue la de echarse a reír. Nunca había necesitado el amparo de nadie y, desde luego, no iba a ser ahora. El comisario trató de convencerlo, explicándole los motivos de sus temores y la voz casi inaudible de su abuelo, aquella voz que hacía más de quince años que no escuchaba, le aseguró por teléfono que todos los temores de la policía eran ciertos. Entonces, su risa cesó de repente. Necesitaba protección. Él y la peculiar familia que había adoptado estaban en peligro.**

**Más tarde, cuando regresaba a casa y vio los nubarrones que amenazaban con una gran tormenta se sintió en comunión con los elementos. Él también estallaba de la furia mientras navegaba a gran velocidad hacia Dünamo, a la seguridad de su isla donde él cuidaría de su protección y la de los suyos, como le aseguró al comisario.**

**Y entonces, apareció ella. La náufraga.**

**Al principio, estaba muy enfadado con aquella extranjera que echaba por tierra todos sus planes. Debía ser americana, inglesa o algo así, porque su piel era tan blanca y suave como la porcelana china que recordaba de su abuela, en su fabulosa villa de la isla Míkonos.**

**Sonrió al evocar las facciones de aquella chiquilla acostada en su sofá. No debía de tener más de veintidós años y le pareció tan delicada que sintió una puntada de arrepentimiento por haberla insultado. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla para consolarla. Aquellos ojos de color azul pálido, como el mar que latía calmo frente a los arrecifes de Dünamo al atardecer, le enternecieron.**

**Al pensar en su isla, una sensación de necesidad comenzó a instalarse en él. De no ser por ella… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero que absurdo, no podía comparar los ojos de aquella loca con su mar de corales. ¡Ni que estuviera ciego!**

**Ya tenía suficientes problemas en estos momentos como para tener que ocuparse de uno más. Y encima, un problema atractivo y de piernas interminables. Casi le mordió a Renji cuando sugirió llevarla con ellos a Dünamo.**

**¡Ni en los mejores de sus sueños!**

**En ese momento, su amigo lo sorprendió sobre su hombro, consultó el rumbo y movió la cabeza.**

**-Eres un tozudo, Ichi, ya habríamos llegado a Dünamo. Estábamos a una milla de la isla cuando vimos la moto de la chica. ¿Te das cuenta de que esto nos hará perder parte del día?**

**-¿Has logrado la escota para acelerar?**

**-Sí, pero por mucha prisa que nos demos en llegar hasta Ios, dejar alli a la chica y regresar a Dünamo –chasqueó la lengua como diciendo "imposible".**

**-Ya veremos… -viró un poco más el timón y el barco osciló de manera casi imperceptible, pero no para alguien tan experto como Renji.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –le increpó su socio abriendo mucho los ojos-. Trae, déjame a mí –lo apartó con una mano y ocupó su lugar tras el mando.**

**Ichi no protestó. Se retiró y se apoyó en una de las barandillas de madera.**

**-Estoy cansado, sólo es eso –reconoció mirando el horizonte. Su melena naranja aleteaba contra su cara.**

**-Cansado y preocupado, ¿crees que soy tonto?**

**-Tengo motivos para estarlo –le recordó Ichi con brusquedad y sin dejar de mirar el increíble amanecer que nacía frente a él-. Ese comisario es un exagerado, pero prefiero llegar pronto a Dünamo. No me gusta que Yachiru esté sola en la isla.**

**-Lo solucionaremos, siempre lo hacemos. –La voz tranquila del hombre no causó el efecto que éste deseaba.**

**-Esta vez te mantendrás al margen, Renji. No quiero que nadie corra ningún riesgo. Por eso, es mejor que cuando lleguemos, tu hija y tú os marcharéis y os llevaréis con vosotros a Alvina y a Demetrio.**

**Su amigo retiró la mirada del horizonte y la clavó directamente a él, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.**

**-No me mires así. Sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas están feas. No me ha gustado lo que he visto y oído en Míkonos; además, mis asuntos las soluciono yo.**

**Decidió a no continuar con aquella conversación, le indicó a su amigo que corrigiera el rumbo un par de grados.**

**-No te dejaré solo y lo sabes, Ichi –insistió, obedeciéndole en la orden-. Cuando lleguemos a Ios, dejaremos a la muchacha en el puerto y regresaremos a Dünamo como estaba previsto. Después…**

**-No hagas planes que no puedas cumplir. –Su advertencia se quebró emocionada en el aire. Carraspeó y sentenció con rudeza-. Alvina y Demetrio son dos viejos y tu hija, una niña. Los quiero fuera de mi isla, ya, por su seguridad.**

**-¿Qué piensas de la chica? Es guapa, ¿verdad?**

**Ichi negó con la cabeza y, al verlo sonreír, su amigo se alegró de haber cambiado de conversación. Aquel tema no era tan escabroso como los problemas de la familia Kurosaki y el que las facciones adustas de su amigo se suavizaran con una sonrisa ya era de por si una buena señal.**

**-No me he fijado mucho en ella.**

**-¡Oh!, ¡venga ya! –Renji soltó una carcajada sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.**

**-Solo lo necesario para impedir que se ahogara y que no me asfixiara a mí.**

**-Ya, como aquella vez que el Mantecas cayó al agua, borracho como una cuba, y lo sacaste cuando se había tragado medio Egeo, igual…**

**El recuerdo de la anécdota del salvamento del grueso mantecas, el propietario de la taberna del puerto de Ios, braceando a un metro escaso de tierra y con un Ichi que a duras penas podía sacarlo a flote, provocó la risa de los dos hombres.**

**Realmente, Renji, además de un buen amigo era un buen animador. Él era la única persona que sabía ahuyentar a los fantasmas de su pasado y que conseguía evaporar su mal genio. Claro que también era la única persona a la que se lo permitía. **

**-Está bien, me he fijado un poco más –reconoció Ichi, sin dejar de reír-. Pero todo lo que tiene de guapa, lo tiene también de tonta.**

**Una nueva carcajada de los hombres llenó la cubierta de buen humor.**

**El sol, como una gran bola de fuego, trataba de alcanzar el horizonte y el mar resplandeciente se abría ante ellos, cortado por la potente nave.**

**-¿Y qué si parece tonta? A veces, las mujeres sólo interesan para divertirse. No te estoy sugiriendo que te cases con ella.**

**-¿Y qué me estás sugiriendo, Renji? –Enarcó una ceja.**

**-Parece una mujer moderna; ya sabes, americana o inglesa, lo que sea. El caso es que resulta una muchacha simpática, dulce, y tú necesitas endulzarte. Un poco de aire fresco no te vendría mal. Podías quedarte unos días en Ios y….**

**-¡Echa el freno, amigo! Ni que fuera tu prima y quisieras vendérmela. Además, no tendrá más de veinte años.**

**Renji observó a su amigo dirigirse a la claraboya y mirar con interés hacia el interior de la cabina, donde se suponía que la preciosa y cursi extranjera estaría tratando de acicalarse con sus ropas. Consciente de que había conseguido apartar de la mente de Ichi los tenebrosos pensamientos que lo enojaban, le aconsejó bajando la voz.**

**-Tal vez, Neptuno la envió para hacernos reír cuando no encontremos motivos. Incluso, puede haberla enviado para que te haga compañía. No te vendría mal.**

**-Corrige el rumbo –ñe reprendió al ver que se desviaba un poco y regresando a su lado-. Puede que tengas razón –añadió después de un silencio.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-Sí, desde que encontramos la moto acuática a la deriva, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué hace una mujer inexperta en una moto de agua, a más de veinte millas de la isla más cercana y vestida como si fuera a una fiesta en una ensenada privada? ¿No te parece raro?**

**-Un poco, pero es que creo que ella es rara.**

**-No me cuadra…**

**Renji le contó la breve historia que Rukia la había relatado. Incluyó en el relato y con cierto tono melodramático que a estas horas su crucero habría partido sin ella y que la pobre chica extranjera estaba sola y perdida en las Cícladas.**

**-¡Qué pena!**

**-Estás influenciado por todos los problemas que nos han surgido, Ichi. Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace unos meses, cuando nadie se atrevía a enturbiar la paz de tu isla, no le habrías dado mayor importancia. Es más, creo que habrías disfrutado de tu náufraga durante unos días, antes de devolverla al mar y regresar a tu soledad.**

**-Tú lo has dicho, si pudiera, la devolvería al mar como a un pescado pequeño e inútil. Bello, ágil y suave, pero improductivo. ¡Y no me quedaré en Ios!**

**-Uff –resopló Renji-. Casi me alegro de que estemos llegando a puerto. No sé qué te ha hecho la chica para que la detestes así. Mira –añadió-, ahora que pareces más relajado, maneja tú el timón. Iré a ver si nuestra invitada está bien.**

**-Y no es nuestra invitada –vociferó mientras agarraba el mando con las dos manos-. En cuanto lleguemos a Ios, quiero que salga de mi barco.**

**Su amigo lo miró extrañado. Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo y que toda posibilidad de que Ichi cediera y se quedara con ella en la seguridad de Ios se había evaporado.**

**-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?**

**Ichi tampoco lo sabía.**

**Era una sensación extraña y desagradable que se había instalado en su estómago desde que la había visto hundiéndose en el mar. Algo que no sabía definir pero que lo ponía de muy mal humor. Ése humor ácido e irónico que tantas veces le había salvado de situaciones indeseadas por él o por los suyos. Él era un solitario, un hombre que solo contaba con un puñado de buenos amigos porque así lo había decidido, y que vivía en una isla desierta. Y ahora todo cuanto poseía peligraba. Aquel era su destino, él lo resolvió a su manera hacía muchos años, más de la mitad de los treinta y siete que tenía ahora. Un día, determinó vivir apartado del mundo que le correspondía y nada, ni nadie, le obligaría a volver a ese otro mundo que abandonó hacía más de quince años.**

**Y aquella mujer que había sacado del mar lo había perturbado.**

**Sus ojos claros no decían la verdad, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo. Era bella, no podía quitarle la razón a su amigo. Tenía el cabello tan negro que solo podía compararlos con las aguas de Egeo en plena noche y por un momento evocó el momento en el que le apartó unos mechones de la cara para mirárla, mientras fingía que se había desmayado. Sí, parecía una hermosa sirena enviada por Neptuno, pero sus ojos claros le decía que mentía. Tal vez por eso le intrigaba, porque él sabía reconocer cuándo una mujer mentía. No comprendía qué podía querer una muchacha como aquella de un hombre como él, porque solo se le ocurría que aquel naufragio había sido una representación y el que su nave navegara por allí, en el momento justo en el que ella se hundía, era demasiada casualidad. Aquella mujer había aparecido de la nada en un momento crítico, incitándolo con su cuerpo bello y su jugosa boca, aquella de la que estuvo a punto de beber agua salada para reanimarla, y las cosas no ocurrían por que sí. A él, nunca.**

**En el horizonte comenzó a perfilarse la isla d Ios. Sus pequeñas casas de color blanco se recortaban contra el azul intenso del cielo y el profundo del Egeo. Ichi se regañó a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por presentimientos y tonterías absurdas. En cuanto atracase su nave, despediría a la náufraga y el problema desaparecería.**

**Continuará**


	4. capitulo 3

**Aquí va el trecer capiiii :D:D:D ( la cosa se pone interestinnn :D) k lo disfrureis.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Renji encontró a Rukia descansando en el sofá de la cabina.**

**-Estamos llegando a Ios. ¿Por qué no subes a cubierta y ves cómo entramos en el puerto?**

**-Es buena idea –le sonrió ella levantándose.**

**En un acto paternal, Renji le echó por los hombros una cazadora de cuero negra. Era enorme y la cubría como si fuera un elegante abrigo.**

**-No te preocupes por nada, cuando lleguemos al puerto, Ichi y yo solucionaremos tu problema. No te dejaremos abandonada en Ios. –Le pasó una mano por los cabellos negros que ya estaban casi secos y le alborotó la melena como lo haría con su hija-. ¿Sabes? Si mi hija viera tu pelo, se moriría de envídia.**

**-¿Tienes una hija? –fingió otra vez no saber nada de la vida del pescador.**

**-Una traviesa jovencita de diecisiete años. –El tono significativo de su voz y que Renji pusiera los ojos en blanco era más que aclaratorio.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con mi pelo? –rió Rukia.**

**-Nada, sólo que está decidida a cambiar su color cuando cumpla dieciocho años. Antes quería cortar su larga melena pero ahora…**

**-Ya se le pasará –le aseguró ella-. A los diecisiete años, cualquier cosa nos parece mejor.**

**-Así lo espero –bufó el hombre con resignación-. ¡Vamos!, te perderás un precioso amanecer.**

**-¿E Ichi? –Dudó Rukia-. ¿No se molestará porque vaya con él?**

**-¡Oh!, ya está de mucho mejor humor –le quitó importancia.**

**Rukia se despidió con la mano y al salir al exterior se alegró de que Renji tuviera una hija y de que hubiera pensado que ella pudiera tener frío, como lo habría hecho su padre. El sol estaba bastante alto y ya no había ni rastro de la tormenta, aunque había dejado a su paso una brisa fresca y húmeda que la obligó a meter los brazos en la cazadora. Le estaba enorme, casi le llegaba a las rodillas, pero se sintió abrigada y trató de sacar las manos por las aberturas de las mangas mientras subía a la cubierta.**

**Lo vio allí parado, de espaldas a ella, ante el timón y con la mirada fija en el perfil de la isla que se divisaba en el horizonte. Parecía una de aquellas esculturas griegas y arcaicas que tantas veces había visto en los libros sobre Grecia. La imagen de Ichi al timón era como una figura de bellos contornos. Sus cabellos naranjas y largos ondeaban sobre sus hombros por el viento, despejando sus facciones perfectas y varoniles. Realmente le recordaba a uno de aquellos jóvenes atletas griegos. Casi podía imaginar su frente cruzada por una cinta con su nombre grabado y listo para comenzar los juegos del torneo. Todo en él transmitía la sensación de la fuerza y plenitud física de un hombre triunfador, aunque ella sabía con certeza que en estos momentos Ichi era vulnerable como un bebé.**

**Rukia tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, buscando la relajación de sus músculos y de su mente. Necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para volver a enfrentarse con alguien tan testarudo como aquel hombre y no saltar sobre él como una gata furiosa.**

**Era una lástima que, para una vez que coincidía con un hombre tan diferente a todos los cuantos había conocido, tuviera que ponerse en evidencia y actuar de una manera tan distinta a como ella era en realidad. Si fuera la verdadera Rukia la que estuviera allí, otro gallo cantaría a aquél macho orgulloso. Perlo Ichi era trabajo, su objetivo, y ella nunca se mostraba así misma con sus objetivos.**

**Ella era la turista morena y tonta. Él era su protegido. Supo que Ichi había notado su presencia tras él por la forma de erguirse y tensar los músculos de su espalda. El cincuenta por ciento de su trabajo consistía en comprender a la perfección el lenguaje corporal de su adversario, ya que eso garantizaba la mitad de las posibilidades de que ambos continuaran con vida.**

**-Acércate, si quieres –le dijo en inglés y sin dejar de mirar el horizonte-. Ya estamos llegando a Ios.**

**Rukia volvió a tomar aire y exhaló un profundo, ruidoso y estudiado suspiro.**

**-Es una visión indescriptible.-Alzó su morena cabeza hacia un sol rojizo que difuminaba el cielo en millones de tonos anaranjados.**

**En silencio, los dos observaron cómo aquella enorme bola de fuego ascendía de forma lenta y lanzando destellos anaranjados sobre las cimas de las montañas en el horizonte. Las diminutas casitas blancas parecían tintadas de ámbar amarillento y el mar brillaba ante ellos como una cortina resplandeciente. Cuando la nave disminuyó la velocidad, Rukia se acercó más a su corpachón. Lo miró de reojo, sabía que en esos instantes él estaba muy lejos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su camisa se movía con la brisa como si fuera una vela arriada de seda negra, o una bandera pirata al viento. La tela se pegaba a su torso brillante y moreno, y se dio cuenta de que fulguraba porque miles de gotitas de agua salada habían quedado atrapadas en una fina capa de vello claro. Y su mirada quedó igualmente atrapada.**

**-Cada amanecer es distinto en las Cícladas. –La voz suave y modulada del griego la sacó de su abstracción.**

**Rukia lo miró y la sonrisa de él fue lo más peligroso que había visto en su vida.**

**-Parece que su humor ha mejorado.**

**-Bueno, no tiene sentido enfadarse cuando los problemas están a punto de solucionarse-**

**-Se refiere a mí…**

**Él se echó a reír con un sonido masculino y delicioso.**

**-Digamos que sí.**

**Rukia se encontró mirando un atractivo rostro de labios finos y ojos de un marron claro tan intenso que la dejaron sin respiración. Entonces esos ojos se abrieron mucho en un destello de sorpresa y ella se irguió sobre sus pies.**

**-Le sienta bien mi cazadora.**

**-No sabía que fuera suya, creí que pertenecía a Renji. –De repente la enorme prenda de cuero comenzó a pesarle sobre los hombros.**

**-No importa, se la presto.**

**-Vaya, sí que está usted de buen humor. –Rukia no pudo evitar el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Tanta amabilidad la estaba matando.**

**-Hace frío, es lo menos que se puede hacer por una pobre náufraga. En las Cícladas nos caracterizamos por nuestra cortesía, debería saberlo.**

**-Eso espero, de otra manera tendré un problema cuando usted me abandone en la isla de Ios sin dinero, sin ropa y sin documentación.**

**-No se preocupe, dentro de unas horas el sol calentará lo suficiente como para que no se note que está desnuda por obligación.**

**Ella se mordió el labio para no decirle alguna barbaridad y él volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez, ni siquiera la miró para hacerlo.**

**-He avisado por radio a las autoridades de Ios, estarán esperándola en el puerto Ormos y avisarán para que la recojan y pueda continuar su crucero.**

**-Viajo sola.**

**-Mejor, así nadie estará preocupado.**

**-No, nadie… -Se acercó más a él y suspiró.**

**Un brazo fuerte y masculino le rozó el suyo al moverlo para mantener el rumbo con el timón. Lo sintió tibio y enérgico incluso a través de la cazadora de cuero.**

**El silencio que siguió, le indicó que Ichi no tenía nada más que decir. Durante otro buen rato, los dos continuaron callados hasta que ella se estremeció por la brisa húmeda.**

**-Debería regresar abajo. Allí estará más caliente.**

**-Puedo soportarlo –tiritó, sin poder evitarlo.**

**-No tiene porque sufrirlo –espetó rotundo.**

**-Hay frialdades más álgidas que otras –le lanzó Rukia directamente-. Créame, la frialdad humana es más insoportable.**

**-Llegaremos en quince minutos –afirmó ignorando sus reproches-. ¿está segura de que aguantará?**

**Ella volvió a morderse los labios y resopló con fastidio. Quisiera o no, tenía que evitar un enfrentamiento con él, pensó con un gran esfuerzo mental. Él meneo su anaranjada cabeza al escuchar el bufido. La miró de reojo y al ver su cara enrojecida por la rabia sintió un enorme deseo de reconfortarla, pero intuía que aquella muchacha de aspecto dulce y desvalido no era más que un montón de problemas en potencia.**

**-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? –lo tuteó-. Estamos obligados a soportarnos mutuamente, Ichi, ¿por qué no dejas de provocarme?**

**Rukia rodeó el timón y se colocó frente a él, con el mando entre los dedos. El miel de sus ojos fondeó en los violetas de ella, Sí, él preguntaba lo mismo.**

**-¿Estamos obligados a soportarnos mutuamente?, explícame eso. –Su voz sonó mortalmente peligrosa-. Y explícame también lo de Ichi…**

**Rukia no podía creerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, un simple hombre estaba consiguiendo que perdiera los nervios y que pusiera en peligro una misión. Y, sobre todo, su valiosa y arrogante vida.**

**-Solo te pido que seas un poco más amable mientras estemos juntos, creo que es lo justo. Ya te pedí disculpas por estar ahogándome en medio del mar y por pretender ser agredida. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi moto volcara, ni de que una tormenta me alejara de la isla. Perdóname por haberme cruzado en tu camino.**

**-¿Y lo de Ichi?**

**Ella lo miró desconcertada y resopló, exasperada.**

**-Renji te llamó así. Ichi es tu nombre, ¿no?**

**Solo trató de ser amistosa.**

**-Renji es mi amigo –le explicó por si tenía alguna duda de que ella no lo era. Fue a llamarla por su nombre, pero valoró que tutearla ya era suficiente-. Y ahora, amable náufraga, suelta mi timón y baja a la cabina. En diez minutos, te largas.**

**-No sabes qué feliz me hace saberlo. –Sus ojos claros llamearon furioso y giró sobre sus pies descalzos.**

**Enfadada como estaba, decidió ser ella la que pusiera punto y final a aquella absurda discusión y no estropearlo más. Él, como todo macho dominante que se preciara y griego hasta la médula, debía mostrar a la hembra tonta y receptiva quién mandaba en su mierda de barco.**

**¡Maldición! Eso era normal, pero y ella, ¿Qué pretendía demostrar?**

**Al girarse para separarse de él, y de su maldito timón, estuvo tentada de decirle que se lo metiera por donde le cupiera, pero uno de sus pies descalzos se lo impidió al enredarse en un cabo que estaba suelto. El otro pie resbaló en la superficie mojada y trató de asirse a la barandilla de madera, pero su mano quedó sepultada en la enorme manga de la cazadora. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, y luego hacia atrás, en un intento por mantener el equilibrio. Ignoró la mano morena que él le tendió para ayudarla y al caer se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Escuchó un grito, que supuso suyo, al precipitarse al vacío y después nada. El mar se abrió ante ella para engullirla y esta vez de verdad.**

**Le pesaban los parpados y temía abrirlos. Le ardía la garganta y sus labios estaban resecos. Los lamió y un sabor, salado y amargo al mismo tiempo, le abrasó las cuerdas vocales y la lengua. Todo parecía una repetición de algo ya vivido anteriormente, solo que esta vez un dolor agudo le martilleaba la cabeza sin piedad. Se llevó una mano a aquel punto doloroso y taladrante y procuró aclarar sus pensamientos. Le resultaba familiar aquel sonido apagado del mar y el bamboleo inestable de su cuerpo meciéndose. Entonces, como una ráfaga de ametralladora, los recuerdos regresaron a ella. La tormenta, su salvamento, el carácter irascible del griego y su estúpida impetuosidad al estallar contra él.**

**Rukia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue su casi dorada mirada fija en ella. Parecía preocupado. Con exagerado cuidado, apartó algunos mechones mojados que se habían pegado en su cara y deslizó con delicadeza dos dedos por su cuello buscando la carótida. El pulso, que había empezado a recuperar su ritmo normla, volvió a acelerarse de golpe cuando con la otra mano le sujetó la barbilla para examinarle el rostro.**

**Ichigo estaba empapado, pero no parecía importarle.**

**-Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido –la frialdad de su tono no pasó desapercibida para ella que hizo un intento por incorporarse y él la retuvo por los hombros.**

**-Ya estoy mejor.**

**-No, no lo estás. Deja que me ocupe de ti.**

**Era ridículamente agradable sentir su preocupación o su sensación de culpabilidad, lo que fuera. El caso era que la animadversión del principio había desaparecido, o por lo menos ahora solo parecía impaciencia, y ella se alegró de haber tropezado, aunque cayera al mar de nuevo. No hacía falta ser policía para saber que se estaba refugiando en su papel de muchacha desamparada. Él le acarició la frente con los dedos y Rukia pudo sentir su calor, su fuerza. Sus manos le recorrieron los hombros, los brazos, y en un momento de debilidad deseó poder reposar la cabeza en su anchi hombro, como si de verdad fuera aquella muchacha indefensa que él creía.**

**Ichi le dedicó una de aquellas miradas prolongadas que jamás había visto en otra persona y, lentamente, se acercó a él y recostó la dolorida cabeza en su pecho.**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Renji le habló desde la cocina en su idioma.**

**-No muy bien, date prisa con esa bebida –le urgió a su socio.**

**Rukia posó las palmas de las manos en su pecho y sintió el tacto de sus fuertes músculos a través de la camisa mojada, hasta que él la sujetó por las muñecas y la alentó a rodearle el cuello con las manos.**

**-¡Se está desmayando! –gruñó molesto.**

**Renji llegó a su lado, retiró a su amigo y se sentó en el lugar que éste ocupaba, en la orilla de la pequeña litera.**

**-Toma, Rukia, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor.**

**El líquido caliente se abrió camino por su garganta y Rukia empezó a toser. El café estaba fuerte, espeso, casi podía cortarse.**

**-Gracias –le dijo al hombre mientras dejaba que la ayudara a recostarse en la litera-. Buen café –tosió de nuevo.**

**-Café griego, no podía ser de otra manera.**

**Ella sonrió y una nueva punzada le hizo llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Renji la arropó con las mantas y la reprendió en tono paternal: (no me imagino a Renji asi XD)**

**-Nos has dado un buen susto. Mira que caer al mar por segunda vez… -Clavó una mirada acusadora en Ichi que se estaba cambiando de ropa, también por segunda vez.**

**-Creo que me golpeé la cabeza –se frotó la sien con una mano.**

**-Déjame ver –se acercó él, ignorando el cartel de verdugo que pretendía colgarle del cuello a su amigo.**

**Apartó a Renji y se sentó en la litera. Rukia se escurrió entra las frías sábanas para dejarle espacio y sus ojos violetas se agrandaron al evaluar el frescor de la tela y la sensación de estar desnuda. Levantó la sábana y volvió a bajarla con rapidez. Esta vez, ni siquiera llevaba el minúsculo y ridículo bikini amarillo. Ella misma se lo había quitado cuando creía que ya no tendría que usarlo más. Y, sobre todo, porque no entraba Nexus planes repetir la escena del salvamento.**

**-No podía dejar que te enfriaras –le explicó Ichi, tomándole la cara entre sus manos para alzarle la cabeza.**

**De su garganta salió un grave y apreciativo, mmmmm.**

**-No es grave –diagnosticó con seguridad.**

**-Pero, pudo serlo – le increpó Renji, desde el sofá con forma de U.**

**-Pero no lo es… -determinó Icho sin soltarle la cara.**

**-Tú no eres médico, no puedes asegurar que en unas horas ella empeore.**

**-Pero sé valorar la importancia de un golpe y este…**

**¡Oh!, vale ya –explotó ella, liberando la cabeza de su garra e incorporándose en el colchón mientras sujetaba las mantas contra su cuerpo.**

**Sus ojos absorbieron los de la náufraga de un violeta precioso, y aprisionaron su mirada. Había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba.**

**-No discutáis más, ¿vale? Estoy bien –añadió en un susurro y apreciando su incertidumbre. Ichigo era un hombre era demasiado perceptivo.**

**-La culpa a sido mía –reconoció él con voz ronca y sin apartar los ojos de ella.**

**Alguien más tenía que romper el estrecho canal que sus miradas formado y fue Renji quién lo intentó.**

**-Será mejor que atraquemos, la policía estará esperando. ¿Me oyes, Ichi? –insistió al ver que no se movía-. Hace un rato que preguntaron por radio que si teníamos algún problema para llegar.**

**Él se quedó quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos, y después de unos interminables segundos se marchó sin decir nada más.**

**-Ahora está más enfadado que antes. –Las reacciones del griego eran tan desconcertantes que Rukia prefirió moverse hacia aguas menos profundas.**

**-Preocupado –le aclaró Renji entrando en el pequeño cuarto de baño-. Ichi se siente responsable de lo que ha ocurrido.**

**-Eso es absurdo, no es culpa suya que yo sea tan torpe y caiga al mar dos veces.**

**-No lo comprendes. –Renji trataba de escurrir la cazadora de su amigo en el lavabo-. Ahí te he dejado algo de ropa seca. Llegaremos enseguida a Ios –le indicó con un gesto.**

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? –Rukia metió las mangas por la camiseta de color caqui que la había dado Renji y salió de entre las mantas.**

**-Te aseguro que Renji no está enfadado contigo. Él se siente responsable y está preocupado por ti, nada más.**

**Rukia terminó de anudarse los pantalones en la cintura para impedir perderlos y procuró recordar para la próxima vez que cayera al mar que ni siquiera llevaba bragas.**

**-Explícame eso –le pidió, acercándose al cuarto de baño donde Renji colgaba en una percha la maltrecha cazadora de cuero.**

**-Es sencillo. Cuando te encontramos en medio de la tormenta, Ichi te consideró un retraso, un obstáculo para nuestros planes; pero hicimos lo que debíamos y nuestro deber era llevarte sana y salva a tierra. Sin embargo, la segunda vez, es diferente.**

**-¿Por qué es diferente? Tu amigo se muere porque lleguemos a Ios para dejarme allí tirada sin dinero, sin ropa, sin nada.**

**-Es diferente porque ahora tú estabas en su barco; eres su responsabilidad, su compromiso.**

**-Su, su, su… muy posesivo, ¿no?**

**Renji se giró hacia ella y, por la seriedad de su semblante, Rukia supo que él no tomaba a broma sus palabras.**

**-Llámalo responsable. Ichi s el tipo de hombre que adquiere un enorme compromiso con las personas que dependen de él. A veces con un celo extremo, lo reconozco, pero él es así. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro-. No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a Ios, te dejará sana y salva en el puerto y toda responsabilidad por su parte habrá terminado. Pero mientras estés bajo su cuidado, se sentirá enojado contigo porque has estropeado sus planes, aunque ya formas parte de ellos.**

**-Bajo su cuidado… -repitió Rukia en un susurro-. Entonces, en estos momentos él está obligado a protegerme. –Una idea comenzó a bullir en su cabeza.**

**Renji soltó una carcajada y le removió el pelo en la coronilla.**

**-¿Por qué no subes a cubierta? Ya estamos entrando en el puerto.**

**Ichi enfiló el velero hacia el pequeño puerto que todavía permanecía alumbrado por diminutas luces y dejó el gran faro verde a la derecha. En el lado occidental de la isla, la colina salteada de casitas blancas parecía darle la bienvenida, como siempre, aunque este día su humor dejaba bastante que desear. El campanario azul celeste de la iglesia y las ruinas del derruido castillo medieval, en lo alto de la isla, le indicaron como una brújula cuál era su situación exacta. El pequeño puerto se extendía a lo largo de una bahía corta y llena de yates lujosos y algunas embarcaciones pesqueras esperaban amarradas a que sus cargas comenzaran a ser bajadas por los pescadores.**

**Ichi maniobró con tacto, conocía aquel camino de memoria; podía atracar en el puerto con los ojos cerrados y no haría ni un roce a su flamante velero. A la izquierda, en la preciosa playa de Yalos, observó algunos turistas madrugadores paseando por la arena dorada. Resultaba gracioso verlos caminar inclinados, buscando moluscos extravagantes que hubiera llegado con la marea de la tormenta.**

**Como Rukia.**

**Ella también había llegado con la tormenta y ahora se quedaría allí, con las autoridades del puerto. Blanquísima, brillante, como una ostra jugosa.**

**Fondeó el ancla, se giró hacia la cabina y se encontró con su mirada pálida, tan clara que casi parecía transparente bajo el sol. Sin darse cuenta, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y ella obedeció. Caminó hacia él que la esperó con los brazos apoyados en la balaustrada de madera. Era la viva estampa de un cínico semidiós griego contemplando una representación dramática: la de una joven desprotegida que dependía de lo que él quisiera hacer con ella antes de abandonarla a su suerte. O eso creía él.**

**-El sargento de la policía portuaria te espera en la comandancia. Te acompañaré. –Le tendió una mano morena y grande y ella la aceptó sin rechistar.**

**-Rukia –la voz de Renji los sorprendió desde la puerta de la cabina-, espera, voy contigo.**

**El hombre corrió hasta proa para alcanzarlos y comenzó a explicarle que todo se solucionaría. Los dedos de Ichi apretaron los suyos al iniciar la marcha y sus brazos se rozaron por el balanceo. Caminaban muy juntos para descender de la pasarela y ella pensó que era agradable el cosquilleo que le producía aquel contacto tan simple y a la vez tan íntimo.**

**El ruido de una motora acercándose a gran velocidad a la dársena llamó su atención. Un sexto sentido que nunca fallaba le advirtió de que algo no iba bien y Rukia siguió la extraña e invariable trayectoria de la lancha sin parpadear. Navegaba horizontal a los puntos de amarre y comprendió que lo hacía porque su destino no era aquel. En ningún momento disminuyó la velocidad y ella comprendió que no atacaría junto a las demás embarcaciones, sino que pasaría de largo en dirección a la playa, una vez recorrido el puerto de punta a punta. Concentrada en los movimientos de la motora, Rukia alzó una mano para que Renji guardara silencio. Comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sus ojos violetas persiguieron la S que la embarcación hizo alrededor del velero de Ichi y comprobó que no se equivocaba al pensar que se dirigía hacia ellos.**

**-Mierda…**

**Empujó a Renji hacia un lado, arrojándolo sobre la tarima mojada, y tiró de la mano de Ichi con fuerza.**

**-¿Qué haces? –Se irguió ante ella sin comprender.**

**-¡Sígueme! –le ordenó Rukia, tirando de su mano, pasarela arriba.**

**Sin saber por qué, Ichi obedeció y ambos subieron cogidoes de la mano como si los persiguiera el diablo. Rukia miró a su espalda y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo al suelo. En un segundo, decenas de balas comenzaron a silbar sobre sus cabezas y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Ichi, tratando de cubrirlo con el suyo, menudo y delgado, y rodando por la cubierta.**

**El tiroteo duró unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para abrir numerosos agujeros en la pared de la cabina y parte del casco. Poco después, la motora se alejó y un silencio mortal se instaló en el puerto.**

**-¿Estás bien? –jadeó todavía sobre él, recorriendole el cuerpo con las manos.**

**-¿Y tu? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer y como si en ese momento cayera en la cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la sujetó por los brazos para impedir que se levantara. Se le tensó un músculo en la mandíbula y aún sin verle la cara, Rukia pudo intuir su rabia-. ¿Quién diablos eres?**

**-Solo una náufraga estúpida –pudo decir, antes de que él girara sobre su cuerpo y se tumbara sobre ella.**

**Estaba pálida. La sentía pequeña entre sus brazos, suave y vulnerable.**

**-Una náufraga loca –murmuró en su idioma.**

**El nacimiento de la clara barba había comenzado a cubrirle la mandíbula y Rukia pensó que resultaba tremendamente sexy. Ella también se sentía enojada, tanto con él como consigo misma, por haber bajado la guardia y por sentirse reconfortada contra su pecho.**

**-Ichi, Rukia –gritó Renji desde la pasarela.**

**Cuando llegó tembloroso hasta ellos y los vio levantarse y sacudirse las ropas, resopló nervioso-. ¿Estáis bien?**

**-No ha sido nada, Renji, tranquilízate –le dijo Rukia, temiendo que el hombre sufriera un infarto.**

**-¿No a sido nada? –bramó Ichi, agarrándola por un brazo y arrastrándola hacia él-. Casi te matan, ¿y dices que no a sido nada?**

**-Solo es una forma de hablar…**

**Varios policías subieron por el puente del barco y se reunieron con ellos. En un segundo rodearon a la pareja con sus cuerpos, como un escudo humano, y Rukia se escabulló de sus manos.**

**-¡Estúpida, mujer! Llévensela lejos de mi… -rugió como un mar embravecido.**

**Continuará :D**


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**El comisario de la policía daba nerviosos paseos en el reducido espacio de la comandancia portuaria. Miró por tercera vez a través del ventanuco del despacho y después regresó junto a Ichi.**

**-Te lo advertí, muchacho –señaló con un dedo hacia el dispensador médico, al otro lado de la ventana. ¿Todavía crees que dramatizamos? Las autoridades de Míkonos y nosotros te hemos advertido de que corres un gran riesgo: tú y todos los que te rodean. ¿Todavía crees que exageramos?**

**-No, maldita, sea. No tiene que recordármelo.**

**Ichi se movió furioso al otro extremo de la habitación. Todo su fornido cuerpo delataba tensión, pero algo en su forma de caminar revelaba a un hombre que no se dejaba intimidar y el comisario lo sabía.**

**-Me parece que no eres consciente del riesgo que estás corriendo. –El hombre lo intentó a través del dialogo-. El mensaje de tu abuelo ha sido muy claro. Tú corres peligro, tus amigos corren peligro, esa chica corre peligro… Todo aquel que esté a tu lado corre un riesgo.**

**-Por eso necesito regresar a Dünamo. Renji recogerá a Yachiru, a Alvina y a Demetrio y se marcharán de allí. Este problema es mío y no permitiré que nadie más sufra las consecuencias.**

**-Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas –le dijo el policía, antes de que Ichi abriera la puerta para marcharse.**

**-No insistas, comisario –le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo-. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y sabes que no cambiaré de opinión. No permitiré que nadie, ni los guardaespaldas de mi abuelo, ni la policía, ni nadie…**

**La puerta se abrió y un hombre joven, de unos treinta y tantos años y vestido de traje impecable asomó la cabeza por el marco.**

**-Siento llegar tarde –se excusó en griego, aunque su acento italiano lo delataba.**

**Le tendió una mano y, con una atractiva sonrisa, esperó a que su opositor se la estrechara. Ichi frunció el ceño y después de un apretón firme, lo miró con fijeza.**

**-Mi nombre es Ishida Uryu y colaboro con la Unidad Especializada contra el Crimen Organizado y…**

**-¿Le envía mi abuelo? –inquirió el griego sin dejarle terminar.**

**-No señor Kurosaki, vengo en calidad de mediador y me envía la fiscalía.**

**Ichi arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.**

**-¿Desde Italia? No necesito mediadores, señor Uryu, puedo hablar con mi abuelo cuando me plazca.**

**-No tengo duda. –Ishida le indicó que se sentara y con un leve gesto de cabeza, saludó al comisario.**

**-Ichi, deja que Uryu se explique –le pidió éste, demostrando que estaba al corriente del motivo de aquella visita-, él puede ayudarte a solucionar todo.**

**Ichi resopló disgustado, pero se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

**-Dos minutos –le concedió, aunque más bien pareció una amenaza.**

**-Me parece justo. Señor Kurosaki, desde hace generaciones, su familia ha formado parte de una congregación naviera en la que sus intereses y los de otros armadores han sido comunes. El triangulo naval y mercantil entre Grecia, Sicilia y Turquía ha permanecido intacto y siempre se han respetado las normas que se establecieron; desde hace mas de setenta años se ha impedido el tráfico ilegal en nuestras líneas marítimas y….**

**-Señor Uryu, no me gusta ser descortés –lo interrumpió Ichi-. Pero, todo eso, ya lo sé.**

**-Procuraré, ser breve. –El hombre frunció los labios, incómodo-. Durante todo este tiempo, todas las flotas de petroleros y buques transportadores de la congregación han seguido rigurosos exámenes por parte de los inspectores portuarios y nunca se ha encontrado ninguna regularidad… hasta ahora. Han comenzado a decretarse numerosas detenciones de embarcaciones y la congregación está a punto de alcanzar un fatídico record de paralizaciones por exámenes negativos. Pero, todo esto, también se lo ha contado su abuelo –agregó en el mismo tono cansino de su interlocutor.**

**-Más o menos. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la fiscalía en todo esto?**

**-Escúchale, Ichi –le pidió el comisario.**

**-La congregación de la que forma parte se familia solicitó a la Policía Europea que vigilara sus líneas marítimas. Los años en los que las cosas se solucionaban a la sombra quedaron atrás y la fiscalía colabora directamente con la Unidad del Crimen Organizado, como usted sabe.**

**-¡Vaya! Mi abuelo trabajando con la Interpol, ¿quién me lo iba a decir? –Chasqueó la lengua y miró su reloj-. Sólo hay un problema y es que yo no pertenezco a esa familia desde hace más de quince años. Mi abuelo debería aceptar mi negativa de una vez. Cuando murió mi padre y me hice cargo de sus negocios decidí dejar atrás mi vida, la congregación y el imperio de los Kurosakis. Si conoce bien a mi abuelo, también sabrá eso. Y que mi padre tenía un hermano más joven, mi tío Urahara, el cual se hizo cargo de todos sus asuntos. Cuándo Urahara murió, su hijo, Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki heredó el imperio de la familia y maneja la congregación junto a mi abuelo.**

**-Sí, pero el verdadero heredero es usted, no su primo Kaien.**

**Ichi se levantó de la silla y el hombre lo imitó.**

**-Lo siento, señor Uryu, sus dos minutos han terminado.**

**-Una cosa más –insistió, interponiéndose entre el griego y la puerta.**

**-Ahora lo recuerdo. –Ichi lo miró fijamente-. Uryu, de la familia siciliana de Ryuken Uryu. Su abuelo, también tenía intereses comunes en la con gregación cuando las cosas se hacía… a la sombra.**

**-No lo niego, pero estoy aquí como mediador y ante todo colaboro con la Policía Europea y la fiscalía italiana.**

**-Si, claro, como usted diga. –Intentó caminar hacia la puerta y Ushida se interpuso otra vez en su camino.**

**-Ichigo, usted corre un gran peligro. Su abuelo sabe que no le quedan muchos años de vida y trata de advertirle que hay una conspiración contra usted, el verdadero y único Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**-Estoy al tanto. Dígale a mi abuelo que puedo cuidarme de mí mismo y que deje de vivir en otra época. Los tiempos de las organizaciones ya terminaron, como usted dijo. ¡Ah!, y no necesito mediadores ni protección.**

**-Sí, pero él desea que usted dirija la congregación, no su primo. Desde que delegó con Kaien, están sucediendo muchas cosas… ¡Espere, Ichigo! –lo llamó al ver que éste ya no le escuchaba y salía al exterior-. No creerá que el tiroteo de antes, era también una ilusión de tiempos pasados, ¿verdad? Kaien se está haciendo pasar por usted; trata de introducir en el marcado naval armamento procedente de Turquía y con destino Europa. Hace unos meses me citó en España para reconvenir algunos acuerdos mercantiles; pero, afortunadamente, asu abuelo me puso al corriente de todas sus artimañas. Así como la Interpol pudo iniciar la investigación. ¿No lo entiende? El objetivo principal de Kaien es deshacerse de usted, para poder ser el único Kurosaki, vivo.**

**-Le agradezco que haya venido para advertirme, ya ha cumplido su papel de mediador. Kaien no tiene que apartarme de su camino porque yo mimos me retiré hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Él no piensa lo mismo –le recordó Ishida-. Hace unos minutos, alguien intentó matarle en el puerto. Su abuelo teme por su vida y la Policía Europea también. Hace meses que estamos pendiente de todos los movimientos de Kaien, el cual se hace llamar por su segundo nombre como si fuera usted, Interpol y la congregación trabajan juntos por distintos intereses, aunque el fin sea el mismo: desenmascarar a Kaien. Desde entonces, las relaciones con Turquía son hostiles debido al tráfico ilegal de armamento y el bloqueo portuario. Kaien está rabioso y pronto cometerá un fallo. Piénselo bien –le aconsejó con suavidad-, la fiscalía italiana y la Policía Europea le ofrece protección, agentes especializados las veinticuatro horas del día. Juntos le daremos caza y la congregación volverá a ser una institución naviera legal y poderosa.**

**-Gracias, pero no necesito protección, sé cuidarme por mí mismo.**

**-¿Y qué hay de los demás? Esa pequeña familia que usted a formado en Dünamo; ellos corren tanto riesgo como usted. Kaien no está loco. Se trata de una organización en la que el dinero circula en cantidades ingentes y poderosas fuerzas políticas les escudan. Harán cualquier cosa para destruirle, incluso asesinar a los suyos, si así consiguen su objetivo.**

**-¡Y usted me está retrasando! Tengo que regresar a Dünamo y ponerles a salvo. Renji, mi socio, regresará con su hija y los demás a Ios y nadie correrá peligro.**

**-¿Y la chica? –Ishida la nombró con suavidad.**

**-¿Qué chica? –de repente, recordó-. ¡Esa loca! –negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Esa chica está mal de la cabeza y no tienen nada que ver conmigo –repuso con aspereza.**

**Se había olvidado de ella y de lo enfadado que estaba por haber arriesgado su vida de aquella manera tan absurda. Se asomó por el ventanuco y se quedó pensativo al verla en la otra garita y sonriendo por algo que Renji le decía.**

**Siempre sonreía, cuando hablaba con Renji.**

**-Será una loca, cierto –el miliciano dio un rodeo por la habitación y miró de soslayo al comisario que permanecía callado-. Pero descubrió a los francotiradores de la lancha y, de no ser por ella, usted no estaría vivo. ¿Se ha parado a pensar que por salvarle la vida a usted, ahora ella corre el mismo riesgo que sus amigos?**

**Ichi apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Sabía que Uryu tenñia razón. Por eso estaba malhumorado con ella. Había arriesgado su vida y de no ser por ella, ahora, probablemente estaría muerto. Y encima, ella estaba en peligro por su culpa.**

**-Desde que la vi ahogándose en la tormenta, supe que me traería problemas –masculló con impotencia.**

**-Acepte nuestra protección, Ichigo **

**-Ella puede quedarse a cargo de la policía de Ios hasta que embarque en su crucero. No creo que Kaien esté interesado en una turista. Seguramente, ni la vieron.**

**-No podemos correr riesgos. ¿Permitiría usted que esa muchacha le ocurriera algo estando a su cuidado? –Intervino el comisario, con cautela-. Lo mejor sería, que todos tuvierais protección de la Policía Europea en tu isla. –Al observar cómo su amigo negaba con la cabeza, resopló-. Ichi, ¿cómo pretendes que le explique a una turista extranjera que su vida corre peligro?**

**-El mediador lo hará –resolvió sin dar opción a ninguno de los hombres a replicar y abandonó el despacho.**

**-¿El mediador? –Rukia no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia del siciliano. Acababa de llegar de la otra garita de la comandancia y ambos estaban a solas-. ¿Y cómo le ha sentado a Ichigo? –Le hablaba en inglés para no abandonar en ningún momento su fingida personalidad.**

**-Como esperábamos. –Ishida se sentó frente a ella, estiró las mangas de su exquisito traje italiano sobre la camisa y alzó la cara con gesto interrogante. Una contracción nerviosa retorcía las comisuras de su boca y trató de suprimirla, pasando por ella una mano-. Me ha sorprendido el relato de que Ichigo tuvo que rescatarte del mar… dos veces.**

**-Si, ya sabes, hay hombres que no entienden las cosas a la primera.**

**Rukia recogió su negra melena en una coleta y se masajeó la nuca para aliviar la tensión.**

**-Un fallo, uno solo, y todo se irá al traste.**

**-Ishida, he trabajado en misiones más complicadas y jamás he cometido un fallo. –No se molestó en disimular su enojo-. Desde hace cinco años, formo parte de la ICPO. Supongo que mi supervisor te explicó todo esto cuando accedistes a colaborar con nuestra Unidad.**

**-Sí, me explicó eso y que hablas varios idiomas, que sabes utilizar diversas armas de fuego, identificar explosivos y sustancias biológicas y que has protegido con tu vida a numerosas personas que estaban amenazadas. No estoy cuestionando tus méritos, Rukia, pero me gusta ceñirme al guión establecido –justificó con energía.**

**Ichigo es una hombre testarudo y muy complicado. No se deja engañar fácilmente, pero te aseguro que el plan estaba saliendo bien. –Rukia paseó por la habitación, mientras relataba su historia-: Y entonces, me sorprendió la tormenta. Soporté cuanto pude sobre la moto acuática. La idea de que Ichigo encontrara a una extranjera perdida en medio del mar, y que la llevara con él a Dünamo, no era mala.**

**Incluso Renji, su socio pareció encantado. Pero él no quiso saber nada del asunto. Desde el principio se mostró enfadado conmigo y no da su brazo a torcer.**

**-Ya estaba previsto que se negara a llevarte con él, teniendo en cuenta que lo que pretende es quedarse solo en su isla. Por eso yo tenía que hacerle comprender que corres peligro se te quedas en Ios. Todo el mundo te vería llegar a la isla en su barco y él tendría que hacerse cargo de ti, pero lo que no comprendo es lo del otro rescate del mar.**

**-Me escurrí, ¿vale? –le aclaró, molesta por tener que reconocer un error-. Eso nos favorece, Ishida. Su abuelo tenía razón,: Ichigo es un hombre solitario y muy posesivo, su socio me lo confirmó ésta mañana. Aunque no lo creas, cuándo me salvó por segunda vez fue diferente, como si supiera que no lo estaba engañando.**

**Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.**

**-Entonces, ¿todo sigue igual? ¿Continuamos con los planes? –Ishida la observó con interés-. ¿Te consideras capacitada para seguir con la misión?**

**-¿Bromeas?, Ichigo es mi objetivo y seguirá siéndolo –le aseguró con firmeza.**

**-Ya, pero parece que este objetivo es demasiado escurridizo. Tal vez lo hemos menospreciado y tengamos que cambiar los planes.**

**.¿Después de lo ocurrido en el puerto? Ese tiroteo nos ha venido como caído del cielo.**

**-Que no te escuche decir eso tu supervisor –le aconsejó el siciliano.**

**-No te entiendo, Ishida. –Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el sudor-. Desde el principio, ésta misión es diferente a cualquier otra; nunca hemos tenido que proteger a nadie fingiendo que no lo hacemos. Ichigo es solo un hombre. Hosco, engreído y bastante autoritario, pero un hombre mortal, al fin y al cabo. He protegido muchos hombres complicados y, al final, todo a salido bien. Me haré con él –le aseguró sin vacilar-. Otra cosa, debes ponerte en contacto con mi supervisor. Si puedes omitir los detalles del segundo salvamento, no pasa nada.**

**Ishida sonrió con ironía y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la agente.**

**-He tratado de convencer a Ichigo de que tiene que llevarte con él, por tu seguridad. Al parecer se siente culpable de que estés en peligro y solo así conseguirás seguir adelante.**

**-Es el típico dominante que no soporta que ningún otro mancho le quite autoridad. Algo así como si hubiera meado alrededor de su isla para marcar territorio y nadie ose tocar lo que le pertenece.**

**-Una descripción bastante gráfica –cabeceó, riendo.**

**-Da por hecho que en cuanto vea que alguien se hace cargo de lo que él debería proteger, saltará como una fiera celosa.**

**-Tú eres la experta, llevas meses estudiando el perfil de este hombre. Aun así, ten cuidado, Rukia. Este atentado en la dársena nos a pillado por sorpresa.**

**-Sabíamos que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, si no, ¿para qué estoy yo aquí? –Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño-. ¿Todavía no han traído mis cosas?**

**-No tardarán. Te he comprado algo de ropa en una tienda de la isla y en un doble fondo de la maleta encontrarás tu equipo.**

**Afuera se escucharon unos pasos y Rukia se asomó por el ventanuco.**

**-Viene alguien…**

**-Recuerda que nosotros estaremos cerca de Dünamo, no estarás sola mucho tiempo. Mantendremos el contacto a las tres de la tarde y las tres de la madrugada.**

**La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Renji se asomó con timidez.**

**-Han traído una maleta para ti, Rukia. –Pasó al interior y la dejó sobre la mesa.**

**El hombre sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo el simple hecho de darle ropa a una mujer podía hacerla tan feliz.**

**-¿Quién ha comprado todo esto? ¿Has sido tú Renji?**

**Rukia comenzó a desenvolver coloridas prendas y el siciliano se encogió de hombros en un explícito mensaje mudo que el griego comprendió perfectamente. Los dos hombres miraban fascinados la rapidez con la que alguien podía deshacer tantos paquetes en unos segundos y solo cuando la puerta se abrió, la corpulenta figura de Ichigo ocupó de inmediato el reducido despacho, ella dejó de hacerlo.**

**Alzó la cara hacia él y sus ojos se iluminaron.**

**-Gracias, Ichigo, sabía que no me dejarías a la deriva.**

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se deshizo del vestido que llevaba en las manos y dando un saltito se colgó del cuello. Él se quedó paralizado, con sus manos sujetándola por los costados y abrazándola sin saber qué decir. Rukia no pudo leer la expresión de sus ojos marrones al mirarla, solo supo que ardían, y cuando el siciliano carraspeó en el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, ambos se giraron hacia su voz.**

**-Imaginé que te gustaría poder cambiarte de ropa antes de marcharnos. Espero haber acertado con las tallas.**

**-Sí, gracias… Ishida. ¡Qué tonta!, pensé que Ichigo había comprado…**

**Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que era tan buena actriz, jamás le hubiera creído. Alzó la cara para disculparse del griego por la efusividad de su agradecimiento y él deslizó con lentitud las manos hasta sus caderas.**

**No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Ishida se acercó y la alejó de Ichigo mientras le pasaba un brazo protector por los hombros.**

**-Será mejor que vayamos al hotel, necesitas descansar –le aconsejó como si estuviera haciendo planes en los que nadie más tomaría parte.**

**-¿Se quedan en la isla? –La voz grave de Ichi los alcanzó por detrás-. Creí que las autoridades de Ios se ocuparían de ella y que usted regresaría a su país. Al fin y al cabo su mediación ya ha terminado.**

**-Eso sería lo ideal, sí, pero la Policía Europea me a pedido que custodie al único testigo no implicado en su atentado. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta alguien venga a recogerla y la ponga bajo protección.**

**-No es lo más adecuado y lo sabe. –Echó un vistazo a la maleta llena de paquetes comprados en la isla y negó con la cabeza-. A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabrá que está en Ios. ¿De verdad piensa que podrá darle protección de unos tiradores sin escrúpulos en un lugar tan pequeño?**

**-Estaré a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, si es necesario.**

**Lo dijo de forma desapasionada, como alguien que se ve obligado a hacer algo. **

**Ichi tensó los labios y se sintió acorralado por su propia estupidez. El placer casi infantil que lo invadió al sentir la gratitud de la joven, todavía no lo había abandonado. En realidad, él debería haberse ocupado de ella no aquel siciliano con intereses personales. Aquel hombre estaba demasiado implicado en el asunto como para poder cuidar de una muchacha como Rukia; aunque tenía que reconocer que él tampoco sabía cómo tratarla. ¿Deseaba llevarse a la chica con él o sólo estaba expresando sus dudas? Miró a su socio, que parecía estar esperando una señal suya, y a un leve movimiento de cabeza, éste comenzó a meter paquetes en la maleta como si le fuera la vida en ello.**

**-Partimos dentro de diez minutos –le advirtió a Rukia en aquel tono que no admitía réplica-. Y usted, Uryu, regrese a su país y solucione sus problemas con Kaien, pero déjeme en paz.**

**Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se marchó de la garita tan deprisa como había entrado.**

**Ichi subió la pasarela y evaluó los desperfectos causados en el casco. Había algunos daños superficiales pero todo parecía funcionar con normalidad. Revisó las defensas y comenzó a cazar los cabos; tenía prisa por marcharse de Ios, necesitaba llegar a su isla tanto como respirar. Miró el reloj y se acercó hasta la bitácora, la comprobó y alzó la cara al cielo con impaciencia.**

**Ya era muy tarde. Hacía horas que debían de estar en Dünamo. Procuró calmarse y se apoyó en el candelero de metal que lo separaba de la borda. No tenía remedio, pensó malhumorado, otra vez había asumido la plena responsabilidad de un caso que solo le traería problemas. Él estaba acostumbrado a cargar con el peso de saber que muchas personas dependían de él y, aunque se consideraba un hombre solitario, no era más que un sentimental que se dejaba llevar por el honor.**

**Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era la sensación de ternura que le inspiraba Rukia.**

**Rukia. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre.**

**Era preciosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Tanto como deslenguada. Sí, Rukia era de la clase de mujeres que hacían que los hombres se giraran a su paso. Seguro que en su tierra más de uno se habría peleado por una de sus sonrisas. Él lo haría, decidió sintiéndose celoso de las que dedicaba a Renji.**

**En ese momento, descubrió que estaba sonriendo como un lelo y buscó a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando. Sólo le faltaba que se corriera la voz de que se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo sentimental. Saltó la barandilla con agilidad, miró otra vez el reloj y se aseguró de que la guía no estuviera enredada en la hélice, igual que sus pensamientos. Sabía que se estaba equivocando. Sí, estaba cometiendo un error al llevar a la muchacha a su isla deshabitada. No podía olvidar el presentimiento que lo acosaba de que ella escondía algo bajo su vulnerabilidad, pero tampoco podía dejarla en manos de aquel siciliano.**

**Recordó quince años atrás, cuando otra mujer lo engaño, bajo una mascara de fragilidad; entonces, él cayó en su trampa y tendría que pagar por ello el resto de su vida. Por eso tenía la certeza de que no tropezaría en la misma piedra, y mantendría los ojos muy abiertos.**

**Por fiiinnn! XD perdon por la tardanza.. pro eske me puse malitaa kn un fuerte resfriadoo y mas el trabajoo.. i precisamente aoraa toi trabajandoo, son las 3:27 de la mañana… es lo k ai kuando uno trabaja en una farmacia y toka trabajar 24 horas seguidas XD.. wenuu espero no tardar tanto pal prox. Capi…. Bss (K)**


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Rukia terminó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño de la comandancia. Se moría por una ducha de agua dulce y caliente, pero tendría que esperar a llegar a Dünamo para hacerlo. Afortunadamente, los pantalones vaqueros que le había comprado Ishida eran de su talla y la camiseta sin manga le permitía verse los brazos; aunque era demasiado ajustada y lo solucionó con un minúsculo chaleco que ni siquiera llevaba botones, pero le cubrían los senos y los costados. También se alegró de poder llevar unas discretas braguitas, porque el resto de la ropa que había en la maleta, y sobre todo la lencería, era tan llamativa y exuberante que se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Ishida al ir de compras (nene perver XD). Con lo fácil que era encontrar un simple sujetador y no todas aquellas cosas con adornos y brillantitos incrustados que de ninguna manera iba a usar. Se ajustó en el costado izquierdo su inseparable Parabellum, una pequeña pistola semiautomática, e introdujo varias veces la mano derecha con agilidad para ver que la altura fuera la apropiada. De forma inconsciente, por la practica de hacerlo a diario, se abrochó la cartuchera y comprobó que el chaleco fuera lo suficientemente largo como para disimularla; después, tanteó su pierna derecha, a la altura del tobillo, y aseguró el pequeño revolver de apoyo.**

**Ishida la esperaba afuera, acompañado por Renji y algunos agentes del puerto, y cuando salió con la maleta en la mano todos iniciaron la marcha hacia la dársena. Al llegar frente a la pasarela, se despidió del siciliano y ascendió con lentitud al barco. Se había recogido los cabellos en una cola de caballo; hacía mucho calor, el sol estaba muy alto y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Al mirar hacia la cubierta lo vio allí parado, esperándola. Grande, impresionantemente guapo y moreno, con aquel aire indómito que ella ya conocía. Rukia se paró frente a él con la respiración entrecortada por la caminata y tanteó el terreno.**

**-Gracias, Ichigo –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejarse amilanar por su semblante inescrutable-, te prometo que no causaré problemas.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza por respuesta y le quitó la maleta de la mano.**

**-Espero no arrepentirme de lo que estoy haciendo.**

**-No lo harás –le aseguró con vehemencia.**

**Le indicó que bajara a la cabina y ella sintió el peso impalpable de su mirada clavada en su espalda.**

**-Antes de zarpar, deberías tener en cuenta algunas normas –le advirtió mientras bajaban a la cabina-: nada de chismorreos absurdos en mi nave, permanecerás en la cabina; tampoco puedes ir de un sitio para otro por la cubierta, podrías resbalarte, y no abrirás la boca hasta que yo lo diga.**

**-Seré muda como un berberecho –prometió ella, con solemnidad.**

**Ichi ladeó los labios en un atisbo de sonrisa. Sí, él la imaginó como una jugosa ostra y la visión regresó a él. Dejó su maleta sobre la mesa de madera y se paró frente a ella, obligándola a alzar la cara para mirarle.**

**-Tengo importantes asuntos de los que ocuparme al llegar a Dünamo y no quiero intromisiones ni distracciones. Estarás quietecita hasta que las autoridades vengan a recogerte.**

**A pesar de que procuró que su voz sonara atemorizante, a ella sólo le pareció suave y aterciopelada.**

**-Sí, señor.**

**Su mirada dorada buceó en los violetas de ella con expresión inquietante. Analizando, evaluando, calculando. Afirmó con un movimiento enérgico y la dejó allí parada, en el centro de la cabina.**

**Poco después, el barco se alejó de la isla de Ios, surcando el mar azul. Rukia ya había desobedecido la primera norma, que era quedarse en la cabina, pero como no había abierto el pico, salvo para saludar a Renji que la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ichigo le permitió permanecer en cubierta.**

**Eso sí, muda como un berberecho, pensó con una sonrisa.**

**-¿De qué te ríes, muchacha? ¿Otra vez , de mi?**

**Para su sorpresa, Rukia lo encontró relajado, incluso contento. Tal vez era la brisa del mar, o el sentirse cerca de su fortaleza.**

**-No me río, sonrío, y no lo hago de ti –mintió descaradamente.**

**Su mirada peligrosa viajó desde el mar a sus ojos y de allí a sus senos, deteniéndose en los pezones que debido a la brisa húmeda estaban erectos bajo la camiseta. La primera intención de Rukia fue cubrirse disimuladamente con un brazo, pero una turista tonta no haría eso; sin embargo, había otras formas de desviar su atención hacia otros derroteros con menos connotación lujuriosas.**

**-¿Puedo hablar? –preguntó alzando la voz para que la escuchara.**

**Él la miró extrañado por la pregunta y, efectivamente, desvió la atención al horizonte. Ella disfrutó al ver que se había sonrojado.**

**-¿Me dejas conducir el barco?**

**-¿Quieres manejar el timón? –le preguntó sin ocultar su asombro y en un tono demasiado bajo.**

**Ella afirmó con la cabeza y entró en el círculo de sus brazos cuando él la invitó con un gesto. Ichigo era bastante más alto que ella y acomodó la barbilla en su coronilla, como si no fuera la primera vez que hacía aquello. Envolvió su cuerpo con un cálido abrazo y Rukia comprendió demasiado tarde que se había equivocado al trazar su estrategia de despiste. Ella no se refería a aquella manera de pilotar, precisamente. Esperaba que él se negara sin más o que, como mucho, se apartara a un lado para cederle su sitio.**

**-Bien –le dijo él, encerrando sus manos entre las suyas y guiándolas sobre el mando-. Sólo tienes que hacerle comprender al timón quién manda aquí.**

**La dureza de su pecho contra su espalda le quemaba la piel y sus nalgas firmemente empotradas contra sus caderas se habían quedado inmovilizadas.**

**Rukia apretó los dientes. No sabría decir qué era peor, si soportar el escrutinio de su mirada sobre sus senos o sentir la dureza de su sexo en la parte superior de las nalgas. No podía creer que la estuviera tocando de aquella manera, ni que ella fuera capaz de permitírselo. Procuró concentrarse solamente en el placer de manejar la nave tan potente y en que sus manos eran fuertes, de largos y bronceados dedos. Eran las manos de un hombre que se notaba que las usaba para todo tipo de trabajo y que aprisionaban las suyas, mientras gobernaban a aquella bestia blanca que surcaba veloz el Egeo.**

**-Ahora, cambiaremos el rumbo un par de grados. Mira la brújula y siente cómo te pide virar, pero siempre eres tú la que controla la trayectoria –le dijo muy despacio-. Tú mandas y el barco está a tu merced.**

**Rukia aguantó la respiración. Él sólo trataba de enseñarle a maniobrar; pero, la forma de hablarle inclinándose sobre ella, y el contacto de su cuerpo duro presionando contra el suyo, le daba la sensación de estar ante un peligro desconocido. A su merced. Demasiado consciente de su cuerpo.**

**-¿Así? Un par de grados… -Su voz sonaba insegura.**

**- Eso es, siente cómo penetras en el mar, rasgas con suavidad las olas que rompen contra el casco, y te deslizas en la seda de sus aguas. –El tono risueño de su voz era inconfundible-. ¿A que nunca has sentido nada así?**

**Su respiración se aceleró cuando él movió las caderas adelante y atrás y no supo qué responder; era como si ambos mantuvieran una conversación paralela y él la manipulara. Apretó los muslos con fuerza y soltó muy despacio el aire que contenía en los pulmones desde hacía unos segundos.**

**Renji, que los observaba desde la puerta de la cabina, meneó la cabeza con aire reprobador, aunque divertido. Ichi podría decir lo que quisiera, pero la compañía de Rukia era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a su amigo. Llevaba demasiados años sin distraerse con una mujer y aunque tenía a Inoue, no era lo mismo. (no me maten si? Soy antiinoue asik trankiloss :D)**

**Juraría que hubo un momento en el que Ichi le miró con descaro los pechos, porque era evidente que la turista no llevaba sujetador, e incluso lo vio sonrojarse como un colegial.**

**¡Diablos!, jamás había visto avergonzado a Ichi por nada y mucho menos por una mujer. Rukia era encantadora, un soplo de aire fresco que le venía muy bien a un hombre solitario y lleno de problemas. Y también era una mujer valiente, muy valiente, se dijo al recordar la forma en la que les salvó la vida en el puerto. Volvió a mirar a la pareja. Al parecer, ella estaba en apuros, pensó ahogando una carcajada y fingiendo que aseguraba los cabos. Nadie diría que aquella joven le resultara un incordio a su amigo; más bien, diría que por la forma de abrazarla, la estaba arrullando.**

**De repente, Rukia salió con demasiada prisa de los brazos de Ichi y Renji la saludó como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba por allí. Parecía turbada y sus mejillas encendidas delataron su nerviosismo. Cuando descendió las escaleras hasta el interior de la cabina, el hombre se levantó de forma perezosa y caminó hacia el timón, donde Ichi seguía manejando en silencio y con la mirada clavada al frente.**

**-¿Qué le has hecho, esta vez? –le preguntó dándole un golpecito en el hombro y entregándole una botella de agua que llevaba en la mano.**

**-Te aseguro que nada, ¿por qué dices eso? –Dio un trago largo y vació el resto del agua por la cabeza, agitando los cabellos para refrescarse-. Sólo le h recordado quién manda aquí –afirmó señalando el timón.**

**-¡Vaya!, hace calor verdad, ¿verdad? –Renji miró con ironía el cielo y después a su amigo-. Y eso que y estamos en octubre.**

**-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer que chismorrear?**

**-Pues, ahora mismo, no –rió con disimulo mientras lo apartaba a un lado y tomaba el mando-. Anda despéjate un poco, te veo acalorado.**

**Ichi se alejó por la cubierta y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared de la cabina. Su amigo llevaba razón, necesitaba desembarazarse de los pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza; n le hacía ninguna gracia lo que acababa de ocurrir con al muchacha y la forma en la que la había avergonzado. Era como si su mente le pidiera una cosa y cuando ella estaba cerca su cuerpo le exigiera otra. Se había comportado como un estúpido de quince años, pero ella lo había desafiado con sus senos erguidos y su mirada candorosa. No hacía muchas horas que él la había desnudado y sus manos habían recorrido su cuerpo durante un buen rato. Clarom que entonces solo pretendía salvarle la vida y sus pensamientos no eran tan calenturientos como cuando se quedó embobado, mirando sus pechos a través de la fina camiseta de algodón. ¿Por qué diablos no llevaba un sostén como todas las mujeres? Aunque, solo había que mirarla para saber que aquella muchacha no era cualquier mujer.**

**Reconocía que cuando hablaban sus comentarios no eran maliciosos, sino cordiales; sin embargo, él los encontraba picantes y provocativos. En otras circunstancias ya habría puesto remedio a aquel problema, como decía Renji: habría pasado un buen rato con la turista para después dar carpetazo al tema y dedicarse a solucionar sus problemas. Los pasos apagados de Rukia sobre la cubierta lo alertaron.**

**Al principio, ella pareció tan sorprendida como él al encontrarlo allí, sentado en un rincón, en el suelo. Al observar cómo los pantalones vaqueros se ceñían entre sus piernas flexionadas, tuvo que reconocer que cada vez que lo miraba tenía la impresión de estar ante un verdadero descendiente de los Dioses del Olimpo: bello y con potentes atributos sexuales. Si hubiera sabido que estaba allí, habría permanecido en la cabina, pero cuando se asomó y vio a Renji manejando el timón, supuso que no habría nadie más en cubierta. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Dónde más podría estar?**

**Él levantó la cabeza cuando supo que lo había visto y ella se acercó despacio. Todavía estaba inquieta por lo ocurrido momentos antes y verlo sentado con aquel aspecto le resultó extraño. No había sabido reaccionar ante un contratiempo tan simple como un flirteo y aquello era imperdonable. En ocasiones, las personas de las que tenía que ocuparse, y a las que debía proteger con su vida, el habían demostrado su gratitud con efusivas manifestaciones, incluso con una especia de amor fraternal y respetuoso por sentirse protegidas y a salvo. Pero lo de Ichigo… Lo de este hombre le había pillado desprevenida. ¡Vale!, el plan era que él en su orgullo de hombre griego, quisiera cuidarla y protegerla, pero que ella disfrutara de sus cuidados y de sus caricias era algo totalmente novedoso.**

**Hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar por lo que le apetecía, su contacto le había resultado delicioso y aquello la había descuadrado. Había trabajado con decenas de hombres como compañeros, como protegidos; había interrogado a sospechosos y detenido a asesinos, pero jamás se había estremecido en los brazos de ninguno de ellos. Y mucho menos, ninguno la inquietaba con sólo mirarla.**

**Con una timidez para entonces desconocida, Rukia se sentó frente de él y le sonrió de forma que a Ichi se le antojó sincera. Permaneció callado y pensativo, con las piernas separadas, dobladas por la rodilla y apoyado en la espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos respetaron el silencio que se había creado en aquel rincón. Mientras el seguía mirándola, perdido en sus cavilaciones, ella se repitió con firmeza que debía seguir mostrando su papel de muchacha ingenua, aunque procuraría no volver a ser tan transparente. Ella era la que tenía que manejar la situación entre los dos, la vida de Ichigo estaba en sus manos; ella era la agente de la Interpol y él solo su protegido.**

**Ichi valoró la posibilidad de que al llegar a Dünamo, podría enviar a la muchacha con su amigo Renji y los demás. Nadie sospecharía de un pescador, de su hija y de dos ancianos que navegaban en un balandro, y el hogar de Renji era tan seguro como su fortaleza en Dünamo. La Policía Europea podría recogerla allí y con la excusa de ponerla a salvo conseguiría alejar a su socio.**

**No respiraría tranquilo hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo; además, aquella mujercita le hacía desconcentrarse de lo que realmente le preocupa, que era Kaien, y él no tenía tiempo para tonterías.**

**La miró y no supo definir qué era lo que encontraba en ella que lo desconcertaba. Se fijó en su boca y en sus labios llenos; sus cabellos tan negros como la noche y sus piernas largas se adivinaban fuertes bajo el pantalón vaquero ceñido de Renji. Agitó la cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo era una mujer bonita y que el hecho de haberla pescado en el Egeo la hacía diferente.**

**Ambos escucharon la voz de Renji, llamándolos desde la proa del barco, y se miraron como si hubieran sido pillados en una travesura.**

**-La comida está lista. –Su voz suave sonó como un susurro.**

**Sin dejar de mirarla, se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano. Ella la aceptó sin protestar, como un pacto silencioso de tregua. La levantó del suelo con un tirón suave y con la otra mano la sujetó por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Una extraña tirantez en los pechos la hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y él la acercó más para abrazarla.**

**-¿Te has mareado?**

**-No es nada…**

**Le pasó la mano por la espalda y la condujo hacia la barandilla. No había fragilidad en ella, sus músculos estaban suavemente delineados, y sin embargo cada vez le parecía más delicada.**

**-Será mejor que comas algo sólido, pronto se te pasará. –Esta vez su voz sonó preocupada y sincera.**

**Él deslizó sus manos por los costados por si perdía el equilibrio y Rukia se separó con brusquedad de su lado, consciente de que podía descubrir su arma. Se llevó una mano a la pistola, junto a sus costillas, y se ajustó el chaleco a los lados.**

**-Es cierto, me muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer. –Se adelantó, bajando a la cabina y dejándolo atrás.**

**Ichigo la siguió más despacio y sin dejar de mirarla. Algo no encajaba en aquella mujer y eso lo intrigaba porque él jamás pasaba por alto un enigma.**

**Después de comer, Rukia se ofreció para fregar los platos. Renji agradeció el gesto y como vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ichigo regresaba a cubierta y que su socio se dedicaba a escribir en un libro, ella enjabonó la loza sin ninguna prisa.**

**El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, tanto para la protectora como para el protegido, y aunque era bastante difícil no volver a encontrarse, procuraron que así fuera. Rukia buscó tiempo para valorar cuántos errores había cometido y poder tomar buena nota de ellos para próximos encuentros. Si iban a estar en una isla deshabitada, al menos contaría con el suficiente espacio para poder tener intimidad, aunque sin dejar de ser su sombra. Un poco contradictorio, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.**

**Frente a Dünamo, Ichigo sufrió un nuevo ataque de ira.**

**Todavía estaban atracando en la bahía cuando comenzó a dar alaridos en aquel dialecto griego que no alcanzaba a entender, salvo algunas palabras sueltas. A Rukia le costó bastante fingir que no entendía nada, cuando un poco mas tarde pidió explicaciones a Renji de lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**La isla era más grande de lo que ella imaginaba. En cierto modo, había pensado que si un hombre vivía allí solo, debía ser algo así como un islote, pero Fortaleza era inmensa. A pesar de que era media tarde y el sol no había descendido, un montón de luces amarillas y blancas dibujaban el contorno de una bahía ovalada. No había pueblos de casitas blancas, ni iglesias, ni molinos de viento en las recortadas lomas de las montañas verdosas; pero, varios barcos fondeaban en la bahía y, al parecer, aquello era lo que enojaba a Ichigo.**

**La brisa marina agitó sus cabellos enredados, varios mechones negros había escapado de su coleta y ella los retiró para observar con ojos analíticos todo cuanto la rodeaba. Inhaló con fuerza el aroma a mar que tanto la abrumaba, casi tanto como la cercanía del griego, y procuró recordarse que Ichigo era trabajo.**

**La isla era una verdadera fortaleza. Una fortificación de un verdor extravagante con grandes valles fértiles, bordeaos por las playas arenosas, y resguardados por montañas enselvadas. Dünamo estaba rodeada por pequeños islotes contra los que el mar golpeaba sin piedad y que dificultaban la entrada a la isla. Solo se accedía por una parte, que era la que ellos utilizaban en estos momentos, y desde que Ichigo gozaba de un privilegiado puesto de vigilancia.**

**Aquello era un paraíso, sin lugar a dudas. Un paraíso muy particular.**

**-Da igual que fuera buena idea, Renji. –Ichigo soltó las amarras con furia y las guió por la banda del barco hasta llevarlas a proa para atracar-. Debiste consultarme primero.**

**-No me habrías hecho caso, no lo habrías permitido. –Su socio trató de justificarse.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –Rukia se acercó con prudencia y al ver que ninguno decía nada se paró frente a Renji.**

**Allí había demasiados barcos fondeados como para ser una isla deshabitada y en la que solo esperaban dos viejos y una niña. Rukia pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y sospechó que se avecinaban problemas.**

**-¿Todas esas barcas son de Ichigo? –señaló el pequeño puerto.**

**-Son de nuestros amigos –le arrancó el hombre mirando de reojo a Ichigo que seguía trabajando como si le fuera la vida en ello-. Todos han venido para ayudarle a defenderse de Kaien, su primo. Pero claro, tú no comprendes…**

**Más de una treintena de personas bajaba a la carrera por lo que era una pequeña vereda de tierra y que llegaba hasta la misma bahía. Mujeres ataviadas con veraniegos vestidos y con las cabezas envueltas en pañuelos de colores; niños que gritaban a medida que se acercaban y jóvenes con el pecho descubierto, vestidos de blanco y descalzos. Toda la comitiva seguía a dos ancianos con sombreros de paja. Sus garrotas y sus trajes de hilo de color gris parecía indicar que no encabezaban la marcha por casualidad y toda aquella masa de gente se fue amontonando frente al barco de Ichigo y esperó a que la menuda tripulación descendiera por la pasarela.**

**A medida que se acercaron al gentío, Renji le fue presentando de forma aleatoria a todo aquel que se acercaba a saludarlos y por la forma de hacerlo no parecía sorprendido por su presencia; al contrario, el hombre les iba dando las gracias en su idioma y afortunadamente no utilizaba aquel dialecto que apenas comprendía y que tantas veces utilizaba Ichigo.**

**Dünamo parecía una feria, llena de colorido y de ruido.**

**Observó a su protegido que permanecía malhumorado en la cubierta del barco, sin decidirse a bajar a tierra, y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. No sabía por qué su supervisor se había tomado tantas molestias para cuidar a Kurosaki. Rodeado de tanta gente amiga y en un lugar tan difícil de acceder sin ser visto, Ichigo no corría ningún peligro a no ser que se marchara de la poblada Isla Fortaleza.**

**Cuando llegó al final de la playa ya había conocido a cuatro hermanos de Renji con sus respectivas esposas y a tres hermanas con sus maridos. Escuchó un sinfín de nombres mitológicos que cada uno iba nombrando y que ella apenas pudo retener en la cabeza. Parientes lejanos, primos y numerosos amigos; todos querían saludar a la muchacha que había salvado la vida de Ichigo, como le decían en su idioma y dando por hecho que ella lo hablaba.**

**Era sorprendente lo rápido que corrían las noticias por el mar Egeo.**

**Rukia quedó fascinada con unas jóvenes vestidas de blanco y que la miraban con interés. Eran de una belleza llamativa, exótica, y solo iban adornadas con algunos bordados entretejidos en las telas impolutas que vestían. Otras, las más mayores, vestían de negro riguroso y cubrían sus cabezas con pañuelos del mismo color. Rukia tuvo la sensación de que acababa de lanzarse por un tobogán hacia el pasado, como si en aquella isla no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo y la mezcolanza de culturas, turcas y griegas, fuera todavía más patente.**

**Se adentraron por un estrecho sendero de tierra rojiza que conducía al interior y Renji le contó que toda aquella gente vivía en una isla cercana, de donde él mismo procedía. Rukia buscó a Ichigo a su espalda y sonrió a ver que era improbable que éste sufriera un atentado, con aquella muralla humana que lo rodeaba mientras caminaban hacia el sendero tras ellos. El pescador le explicó que su familia y toda aquella gente estaban en deuda con Ichigo porque él se había ocupado de ellos cuando la pesca no daba para mucho y sus estómagos acusaban la falta de trabajo. Les dio empleo en Dünamo en las épocas más difíciles para que no se sintieran avergonzados y aunque todos sabían que muchas de aquellas faenas eran innecesarias, le estaban agradeciendo y todos le respetan por ello.**

**También le aseguró que para Ichigo, todos ellos eran su familia desde hacía mas de quince años en esta parte de las islas Cícladas. Por eso, cuando un miembro de la familia tenía problemas, todos acudían a socorrerlo como si fuera uno. Le habló de las influencias turcas en sus costumbres y en sus tradiciones, mientras se adentraban en un bosque lleno de curvas cerradas y sombreadas. Pasaron lo que parecía un arco de enormes piedras tapizadas de musgo y ante sus ojos se mostró una hondonada feroz y profunda.**

**Aquel lugar poseía una belleza salvaje, recordándole en todo momento que aquellos parajes eran la viva estampa de su sueño reflejada en ellos.**

**-Ya llegamos –la animó Renji-. Debes de estar rendida después de tantas horas sin descansar.**

**Rukia reconoció que sí, que estaba agotada. Llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, le pesaban los brazos y sentía las piernas y el cuello entumecidos. Demasiadas emociones desde que comenzó su misión, y la tensión que le producía la cercanía de su protegido, la habían agotado hasta la extenuación.**

**Renji le indicó que se adelantara por un endeble puente que cruzaba un cañón rocoso. Al mirar abajo, una cascada espumosa y torrencial se despeñaba vigorosa quebrando con su rumor el silencio y dividiendo la isla en dos.**

**Cuando llegaron al otro lado, se sorprendió la visión de un montoncito de casas blancas, apenas había media docena ribeteando el estrecho valle. Olivos, almendros, naranjos y otras variedades de frutales lo cubrían como una tupida alfombra multicolor. Ni la postal más bella podía competir con la perfección que se mostraba ante sus ojos.**

**Renji se paró a su lado y no pudo evitar una orgullosa sonrisa al mirarla.**

**-Aquella es nuestra casa. Ahí vivimos Yachiru y yo cuando ayudamos a Ichigo en sus tareas. ¿Estás cansada? Tenemos caballos y mulas para desplazarnos, pero con las prisas nadie llevó ninguno a recogernos –añadió limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo.**

**Ella se adelantó unos pasos.**

**-Creí que Ichigo vivía solo.**

**-Normalmente, sí –le aclaró-. Pero cuando el ganado está apunto de parir, o hay que recolectar la fruta, o la tierra tiene que ser trabajada, venimos todos a echarle una mano. De paso, Ichigo nos abastece con alimentos y todo lo necesario para mantener nuestra aldea el resto del año.**

**-Una pequeña familia –dijo en un susurro.**

**Aquella parte no constaba en el expediente del griego.**

**-Su única familia –le aseguró Renji.**

**Sí, y él era su benefactor, pensó echando un vistazo alrededor.**


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Llegaron ante una de las casitas blancas y el hombre le indicó que entrara. Los balcones eran azules y estaban llenos de geranios. Su color, púrpura y rojo sangre, indicaba que sus riegos eran continuos y la puerta estaba abierta.**

**Rukia suspiró al cruzar el umbral y sentir el agradable frescor del interior.**

**-¿Cuál es su casa? –Allí era donde ella debía estar. Ya había dejado a Ichigo demasiado tiempo a solas.**

**-Ichigo vive al oeste de Dünamo, en la playa. Es un solitario.**

**Renji se quitó las pesadas botas y las dejó en un rincón, en la entrada. Rukia no sabía si tenía que hacer lo mismo y cómo él se perdió en el interior, ella lo siguió con rapidez.**

**-Renji, necesito ir a la casa de Ichigo.**

**El hombre ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a explicarle que aquella era la habitación de Yachiru y que compartirían el cuarto hasta que las autoridades vinieran a buscarla.**

**-¿Aquí? –Se paró en el centro de la que sería su minúscula y compartida habitación.**

**Decorada con encajes y sedas en tonos rosas y blancos, parecía una habitación de merengue de fresa con lenguas de crema y nata. En el centro había una diminuta cama vestida como una novicia, toda de blanco, y un dosel drapeado en tonos cremosos le cubría como una túnica brillante y llamativa. Completaban la decoración: un armario, un espejo y un tocador repleto de cajones, donde, Rukia estaba segura, habrían miles de piedras preciosas. No podía ser de otra manera. Sabía configurar el perfil de las personas con las que tenía que tratar y la personalidad que se traslucía por todos lo que observaba la dejó anonadada. Aquella era la habitación de la princesa Sherezade.**

**El sonido de unos pies descalzos y apresurados se acercó hasta ellos.**

**-Pater… -se interrumpió una melodiosa voz en el umbral de la puerta.**

**Una joven menuda miró a Rukia agrandando sus preciosos ojos marrones y torciendo la boca rosa n en un mohín de disgusto.**

**-Entonces, es cierto lo que dicen los muchachos. Ichigo a traído con él a una mujer inglesa.**

**Sus cabellos, de un llamativo color rojizo oscuro (se que tiene el pelo rosa, pero si es hija de Renji, pues se lo cambié un poquín) y que debían de llegarle hasta la cintura, estaban recogidos en dos gruesas trenzas que caían por su espalda. Un vaporoso vestido de color blanco completaba la visión de aquella ninfa.**

**-Yachiru, cariño –la llamó su padre sonriéndole y atrayéndola hacia él con un brazo por sus hombros pequeños y finos. Le habló en inglés y lo hizo con una delicadeza extrema, como si temiera dañarle los oídos-. Ella es Rukia, nuestra invitada, y debes hablar en su idioma, como Ichigo le enseñó. Sé respetuosa.**

**Le explicó que había sufrido un accidente en el mar y que compartirían habitación, como debía ser, hasta que vinieran a buscarla.**

**-No quiero ser una molestia para la niña –interrumpió Rukia, calculando con ojos críticos que no era tan niña y que no era admiración por sus cabellos negros lo que Yachiru demostraba en su angelical rostro, como Renji predijo-. Me quedaré en casa de Ichigo –sugirió, resuelta. Era preferible sugerir a ordenar y ella tenía que permanecer junto a su protegido a toda costa.**

**Al decir aquello de "casa de Ichigo" Rukia creyó que parte de la isla se desmoronaba sobre la habitación de merengue de fresa. La melódica voz de Yachiru sonó como una ráfaga de ametralladora; emprendió un incomprensible monólogo en griego, mientras alzaba sus delicados y morenos brazos hacia su padre, y su boca se crispaba a cada palabra. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, en los que su padre pudo poner en orden y calmarla, Yachiru la miró con altivez de una emperatriz, como si fuera una reina en su trono de nata y fresa y ella sólo fuera una plebeya de cabellos negros, armada hasta las cejas como un legionario. Después, se marchó igual de silenciosa que había llegado.**

**-Debes disculpar a mi hija. –Estaba avergonzado por la escena de Yachiru-. Es demasiado joven y no comprende algunas cosas.**

**-Pero lo dije muy en serio, Renji. Me gustaría ir a casa de Ichigo. No te ofendas –se apresuró a añadir-. Creo que él debe cuidarme hasta que vengan las autoridades.**

**-No está bien que vayas con un hombre…, tú sola –susurró, poniendo una cara de extrañeza muy similar a la de su hija-. Su casa está apartada de la aldea y no tiene espacio para invitados. Aquí estarás bien con Yachiru y conmigo. Los demás ocuparán las otras casas y podrás estar con las otras mujeres de mi familia. Como debe ser.**

**Rukia lo miró boquiabierta.**

**-Por el amor de Dios, Renji, estamos en pleno siglo XXI. –Se apoyó en la pared porque si no lo hacía, estaba segura de que se caería al suelo de espaldas.**

**-Fuera de esta isla, sí –le explicó él con seguridad-, cuanto más hacia oriente se encuentran nuestras islas, más lejos estamos de la cultura occidental. Nuestras costumbres han cambiado mucho más despacio con el paso de los años porque así lo hemos querido nosotros. Fuera, el mundo gira de otra manera, Rukia. Pero una vez que formas parte del nuestro, debes acatarlo como es. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres liberadas como tú, e Ichigo también, y casi todos los hombres que hay aquí, pero eso es fuera de las Cícladas.**

**Se hizo un silencio molesto y pesado.**

**-¡¿Me estás diciendo que vivís como si fuerais Amish de Estados Unidos?**

**-Eso es una exageración. –El hombre trató de contener la risa-. Simplemente, después de tantas culturas como han invadido nuestras islas, los griegos de las Cícladas Orientales hemos arraigado las que más nos han definido durante siglos. Pensé que lo sabías…**

**-Y lo sabía –mintió-, los folletos de mi crucero hablaban de lo fuerte que es la influencia turca por esta zona, pero de ahí a que eso influya en mis decisiones.**

**-No te ofendas, Rukia –le pidió con el semblante muy serio-, trata de comprendernos –insistió con una voz tan suave como la que utilizaba para hablar con su hija-. En las islas donde el turismo llega constantemente hay menos problemas, pero aquí, los alimentos, los cultivos, las vestimentas, el folclore; incluso, el café es fuerte y azucarado hasta extremos exagerados como el café turco. No es que mi aldea se asuste por la modernidad, ni mucho menos, pero hay cosas que no han cambiado. El que una mujer, soltera y sola, habite con un hombre… no es lo correcto. Si eso ocurriera fuera de la isla… -Hizo un gesto de poca importancia con la mano-. Los hombres de la aldea han viajado y han vivido las costumbres occidentales. Pero aquí el mismo Ichigo se sentiría violento si tuvierais que dormir bajo el mismo techo.**

**Renji elevó los ojos al cielo.**

**Rukia negó con la cabeza y procuró mantener la voz firme, como cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y tenía que imperar su autoridad.**

**-Te aseguro que si Ichigo durmiera conmigo, se sentiría de todo menos avergonzado.**

**Renji se puso rojo como una sandía en su punto más apetitoso y carraspeó.**

**-Mira muchacha, si cuando llegas a una de nuestras casas, observas que nos descalzamos y dejamos en la puerta las botas porque eso es un signo de honrar ese hogar, ¿tú qué harías?**

**Rukia bajó los ojos hasta sus botas embarradas. Estaban sobre una flor de color rosa, en una alfombra blanquísima y brillante. Los pies morenos y descalzos de Renji, frente a los suyos, sobre un pajarillo de color melocotón.**

**-Lo siento, Renji, he manchado la alfombra de tu hija –arrastró los pies tratando de arreglar el incidente-. La limpiaré.**

**-¡Oh, vamos! No me refería a eso.**

**-Capto el concepto, Renji, lo capto –le aseguró Rukia, saliendo del cuarto-. Pero tengo que buscar a Ichigo y estar a su lado. Aunque eso signifique una humillación para tu aldea.**

**Rukia estuvo merodeando por los alrededores de la pequeña aldea, si podía llamarse así. Los numerosos grupos de parientes y familiares habían regresado a sus tareas cotidianas y las mujeres se dedicaban entre risas y bromas a tender largas varas de leña seca en el centro de una improvisada plazoleta, formada por canastos de mimbre y cajones a modo de asientos. La miraban con cierta curiosidad mientras paseaba disimuladamente por los alrededores. En los alterones de varias columnas de piedras de estilo bizantino divisó al menos cuatro figuras humanas que hacían de vigías. Eso le dio cierta tranquilidad; no estaba sola y, si confiaba en los centinelas griegos, ella podría dedicarse exclusivamente a la persona de Ichigo. Se llevó una mano a la pistola, sujeta en el tobillo por medio de una correa, y se aseguró de que no quedara visible. Después de que Ichigo casi descubre su arma en el barco, y teniendo en cuenta que tenía apoyo en la isla, podía prescindir de la cartuchera en su costado. Además, si él volvía a abrazarla tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. No es que supiera que él la abrazaría de nuevo, eso estaba totalmente controlado; pero podía tropezar, por ejemplo, y cuando él fuera amablemente a ayudarla, encontraría el arma y todo se descubriría.**

**Preguntó por Ichigo a algunos hombres que se dirigían a la pequeña aldea y mediante signos y gesticulaciones trataron de indicarle que se había marchado a su casa, junto a la playa. Sus agudas miradas, su griego intermitente y sus diálogos irónicos sobre la osadía de traer una mujer a la isla y que ella entendía perfectamente, estuvieron a punto de hacerla romper a carcajadas. Uno de ellos le advirtió, en un precario chapurreo en inglés, que si no lo encontraba en casa, estaría paseando cerca de la cascada.**

**Sin más explicaciones, comenzaron a caminar a su lado y por más que ella insistió en que podía ir sola, ellos no hicieron caso. Finalmente, desistió. El isleño que hablaba su idioma se colocó a su lado y los otros se mantuvieron discretamente detrás. El joven era guapo, moreno como todos los de por allí, y caminaba descalzo, como la mayoría; no parecía importarle la rugosidad del suelo, ni las rocas que pudiera pisar. Llevaba el cabello largo, cayéndole por los hombros. Su pecho desnudo brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer y tendió una mano a la joven para cruzar el puente.**

**No habían caminado unos pasos, cuando la vaporosa figura de Yachiru, vestida de celeste y con una cesta en los brazos, se cruzó con ellos obligándoles a pararse frente a frente en mitad del puente.**

**-¿Dónde vas con ella? –le preguntó en su idioma al muchacho.**

**Pasó por alto la divertida mirada de Rukia, que cada vez estaba más segura de que aquella princesita acaparaba la atención de toda la aldea.**

**-Acompaño a la señorita en busca de Ichigo. –Y con un gesto le indicó que se apartara de su paso.**

**-No puede ir con Ichigo… -se escandalizó y su rostro hermoso enrojeció de rabia-. Sabes que no está bien.**

**-¿De dónde vienes tú, Yachiru? –le increpó el joven con agilidad-. ¿Lo sabe tu padre?**

**-Yo… soy diferente… Fui a llevarle su comida como todos los días. –Alzó la barbilla de forma defensiva.**

**-Y ella es extranjera. –El muchacho justificó la visita de Rukia con una diferencia insalvable entre las dos.**

**-De todas formas, Ichigo no está en su casa. –La satisfacción de sus palabras, la hizo crecer unos centímetros.**

**-¿Y dónde está? –él se impacientó y la empujó con suavidad para hacer sitio en el puente.**

**Yachiru se interpuso entre ellos dos y la pasarela, mirándolos con desafío indiscutible. Rukia no perdió detalle de la conversación. Si haber dejado a Renji con aquella cara de pasmado en su cara le hizo gracia, esta situación de "es mío y no me lo quitarás" la estaba hartando.**

**-Le he llevado la cena –dijo la niña señalando la cesta vacía-, y me ha dicho que desea estar a solas –terminó la frase con énfasis-. No quiere que lo moleste nadie, y ha dicho que se ocupe mi padre de la extranjera hasta que la recojan las autoridades; que procure que no moleste por ahí, incordiando, que no caiga al mar otra vez porque es muy torpe y que si eso ocurriera que no se lo trague todo. También ha dicho que busque algo de ropa decorosa para ella si no queremos que aya por ahí, provocando a todos los hombres decentes de la aldea.**

**-¡Será cerdo! –murmuró Rukia con exasperación.**

**No podía perder la paciencia por aquella serie de insultos perfectamente ent4endibles para ella; pero, al fin y al cabo, torpe o no, la extranjera le había salvado la vida en el puerto y él parecía haberlo olvidado. Más disgustada con el griego que con Yachiru, la empujó y se abrió camino para pasar al otro extremo del puente.**

**-Pretende tirarme al agua, Jinta ¿Te vas a quedar ahí pasmado, sin hacer nada? –Yachiru amartilló al muchacho que permanecía en silencio.**

**-No ha sido para tanto –él le quitó importancia, caminando detrás de Rukia.**

**-No lo encontrarás, él no quiere verte, se esconde de ti –le gritó Yachiru en inglés y perdiendo toda su dignidad de princesa.**

**-Será mejor que te apartes de mi camino –le advirtió Rukia como si hablara con un maleante.**

**Lo que daría por estar frente a uno, en vez de lidiar contra una muñequita consentida. Nunca había perdido el control de esta manera, ni siquiera peleando a brazo partido con delincuentes.**

**-¿Has escuchado, Jinta? La extranjera me está amenazando. –Sus ojos marrones y rasgados miraron al otro lado del puente, por encima de ellos dos.**

**-Te diría muchas otras cosas, pero prefiero callarme antes de… de…**

**-¿Antes de qué? –preguntó la niña con gesto triunfal.**

**-¡Yachiru!**

**Una voz grave acotó bruscamente las acometidas verbales de las dos jóvenes. Jinta, parado entre las dos que parecían dispuestas a embestirse, resopló. En el otro extremo del puente colgante, la figura indiscutible de Ichigo caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Llevaba los brazos cargados de troncos de leña y al alzar la mirada hacia los tres que lo esperaban sorprendidos, su ceño se frunció como era habitual en él.**

**-Yachiru, vete a casa –le ordenó sin miramientos.**

**Sus ojos echaban chispas plateadas, al menos eso pensó Rukia cuando se plantó ante ella y le lanzó una mirada mortífera.**

**-Pero… -protestó Yachiru, retorciendo sus manos con el vestido.**

**-A casa –repitió con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.**

**-Pero, Ichigo, tú lo has oído, ¿verdad? Te ha llamado cerdo –insistió ella a punto de llorar.**

**-Sí, lo he oído. A casa.**

**-Ichigo, la extranjera ha tratado de tirarme al agua.**

**Él desvió la mirada de Rukia para fijarla en la muchacha que se resistía a obedecer y regresó de nuevo a ella que, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se apoyaba sobre su trasero, de forma indolente en la barandilla del puente. Con un sollozo, que a Rukia le sonó fingido, la princesita salió disparada hacia la casa de su padre e Ichigo apretó los dientes.**

**-Jinta, lleva la leña a la aldea y asegúrate de que Yachiru regrese a casa –le ordenó al muchacho en el mismo tono enfadado.**

**En un segundo, se quedaron a solas y él se apoyó de la misma manera indiferente en la barandilla del puente y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos. Después, la miró fijamente, como si así pudiera estrangularla con las pupilas.**

**-¿Qué pretendes, tratando así a mi familia? Eres una desagradecida, después de todas las molestias que se están tomando por ti, piensas que puedes ir amenazando a una pobre niña de esa manera, como si fueras un malhechor, ¿no es así? –Alzó una mano para que ella no hablara y Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta, dispuesta a replicar-. ¡No! No digas nada. Porque si fueras un hombre ya te habría retorcido el cuello por asustar a una pequeña que lo único que hace es lo que le han ordenado: ser servicial con su invitada, aunque no le guste.**

**Rukia apretó los labios. Tomó aire y esperó a que su sangre se enfriara. Le costaría un esfuerzo muy grande, pero tenía que conseguirlo.**

**-Ya veo que guardas silencio. –Su sonrisa le pareció más feroz que amistosa.**

**-Tú me has ordenado que guarde silencio o me retorcerás el pescuezo como si fuera un hombre –espetó ella, mirándose la punta de las botas.**

**-Yo no he dicho eso. –Ichigo se irguió parándose frente a ella y obligándola a alzar la cara hacia la suya, inflexible, severa, dolorosamente atractiva-. Estás cambiando mis palaras.**

**-¿No me digas? –Levantó más el mentón obstinada, como siempre que sabía que llevaba razón-. Y, ¿desde qué parte has escuchado mis amenazas hacia tu familia?**

**-¿Justamente? –se paró ente ella y se inclinó para aniquilarla con su presencia.**

**-¡Justamente! –Rukia se empinó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él. Nariz contra nariz.**

**Respiraba agitada a causa de la indignación, del enfado y de la impotencia de no poder gritar "Idiota, estoy aquí para cuidarte", y por otras que no venían a cuento.**

**-Dese que me llamaste cerdo –le habló despacio.**

**Colocó sus manos morenas a cada lado de las caderas femeninas, que continuaban apoyadas en la barandilla, y la prisión de sus brazos se estrechó más, tratando de amedrentarla con su cercanía.**

**-¡Ah!, desde esa parte… -puso los ojos en blanco-, te has perdido un buen trozo de la conversación.**

**Rukia trató de moverse en aquella jaula de músculo que parecía querer aplastarla y lo empujó con una pierna, golpeándolo entre las suyas. Él reaccionó con rapidez y se separó antes de que la rodilla le alcanzara una zona muy sensible.**

**-¡Estás loca! –bramó colérico y sujetándola por una mano.**

**Ella lo miró con dureza y zafó su brazo de un tirón.**

**-Sí, debo de estarlo. Sobre todo para seguir permaneciendo al lado de alguien que me desprecia y que no le importaría que cayera al mar otra vez.**

**Al decir aquello le dio la espalda y tomó aire.**

**-Yo no t desprecio. –Su voz se suavizó, después de un silencio-. Eso es absurdo.**

**-¿Sí? Supongo que también es absurdo que ella sepa exactamente la forma en que me salvaste del agua, o cómo tuviste que traerme aquí, contra tu voluntad, para protegerme por lo que ocurrió en el puerto. Y también será absurdo que no sepas cómo deshacerte de mí, o que me consideres un peligro para la decente población masculina de tu aldea.**

**Se giró hacia él y quedaron frente a frente de nuevo.**

**-Sí, le conté eso, pero no fue así. –La sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo-. Le expliqué que serías nuestra invitada y le pedí que fuera amable contigo.**

**-No quiero seguir hablando de esto –intentó alejarse.**

**Él forcejeó tratando de imponer su fuerza masculina, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la rodeó con los brazos, inmovilizándola. Aquella mujer lo incitaba a comportarse como un energúmeno. Tenía que deshacerse de ella como fuera. Intranquilo, tanto por el efecto que la náufraga tenía en él como por la sensación de que había algo muy raro en todo aquello, entrecerró los párpados para observarla.**

**Rukia estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía contar los latidos acelerados de una vena que sobresalía en su cuello. Él respiró fuerte y ella inspiró su mismo oxigeno; ambos se sacudieron, uno para atarla más fuerte con sus brazos, la otra por zafarse de ellos.**

**-Déjame, quiero irme –le exigió con voz dura.**

**-Todavía no. Enfadada, no.**

**-Y a ti, ¿qué te importa cómo me siento? Cuanto antes me pierdas de vista, mejor, ¿no? Así podrías ir a decirle a tu gente lo macho que eres.**

**-Tienes una forma muy rara de disparar las palabras, lo haces como si fueran cuchillos –replicó él, preso de una frustración que no comprendía.**

**La mezcla de rabia y de algo más, lo agitaba.**

**-No sé de qué te extrañas. Ichigo, en este lugar todos tenéis facilidad para tergiversar las palabras, además de utilizarlas a vuestro criterio. Sin ir mas lejos, al dulce Yachiru.**

**-Yachiru no…**

**-no, ¿qué?**

**En el otro extremo del puente, las voces de varios hombres que llegaban cargados de leña se hicieron más fuertes. Al verlos se quedaron quietos, esperando, como si trataran de adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo y si Ichigo pensaba dejar respirar a la extranjera después de haberla capturado o simplemente se estaban abrazando.**

**-Vamos –tiró de ella hacia los hombres-. Esto se está convirtiendo en un circo.**

**Al ver que se movían hacia ellos, los isleños los saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y una mordaz sonrisa en sus rostros tostados por el sol. El griego la condujo hacia la maleza con pasos largos y apresurados, como si de repente tuviera mucha prisa.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás poniendo en evidencia tu reputación? –Rukia trató de separarse de la garra que la arrastraba tras él.**

**-Aléjate de mí, Rukia –le advirtió sujetándola por los brazos y obligándola a mirarle.**

**Ella supo que estaba muy enfadado desde el mismo momento en el que la llamó por su nombre. Llamarla naufraga o extranjera era una forma de conservar intacto su muro de defensa y en ese preciso instante tuvo una idea. Aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el griego al conocer sus planes.**

**-Quiero vivir contigo, Ichigo, en tu casa.**

**Él la miró entre incrédulo y divertido.**

**-Creí que eras más inteligente.**

**-Y yo que no te importaban los chismes.**

**Él bufó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos desordenados. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de ella, tanto por el bien de la muchacha como por el suyo; pero ella seguía provocándolo.**

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**-Creí que eras más inteligente –ella imitó su respuesta.**

**Él siguió mirándola y creyó ver promesas de sexo en sus ojos violáceos, pero no lo engañaría. Se inclinó sobre ella de manera amenazadora, como un amante deseoso a los ojos engañosos de los corrillos que se habían formado al otro lado del puente. Como un enemigo letal, a ojos de Rukia.**

**-Estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar. –La sujetó por los brazos.**

**Rukia pudo sentir el embate de las oleadas de su furia.**

**-Me estás amenazando, Ichigo –le advirtió con un susurro y sin dejar de forcejear para liberarse de su agarre-. Te comprometiste a cuidarme y me quedaré contigo. Ya puedes echar humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca, me da igual.**

**Ichigo la miró atónito, aquello no podía estar ocurriendole a él. Soltó un bufido y la empujó lejos.**

**-Eres una deslenguada.**

**-Y tú un cínico.**

**-Mereces que alguien te dé una lección –sonrió, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos de lo que para él significaba una lección. (:O ichi perver)**

**-¿Me la darás tú, Ichigo?**

**Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, de no ser por las circunstancias que los rodeaban, podría ser divertido darle su merecido. No entendía a aquella mujer, le sacaba totalmente de sus casillas; lo irritaba con su altivez y su orgullo casi masculino. Y encima, estaba empeñada en irse a vivir con él. En su cama, porque sólo tenía una cama. **

**Trató de buscar la serenidad que lo caracterizaba cuando discutía con personas difíciles, pero debería de haber huido a algún lado y lo intentó con voz conciliadora.**

**-Mira, en Dünamo estás completamente a salvo. Hay más gente de la que puedes ver a tu alrededor. ¿Por qué insistes en agotar mi paciencia?**

**Se alejó de su lado y ella lo siguió a toda prisa; si no se apresuraba, sus planes de irían al traste y tenía demasiados espectadores como para no aprovechar el momento. Pasaron bajo un sauce, cuyas hojas lloraban formando una cascada verde y fragante y Rukia le empujó hacia el tronco. El cuerpo de él se tensó al sentirla tan cerca y Rukia tomó conciencia de la musculatura de sus brazos; y supo que sí, que Ichigo tenía un límite y ella lo estaba forzando al máximo.**

**Continuara!**

**Gracias por leer el capi, espero que les aya gustado.. dejenme reviews para que me deis animos i poder seguir… y asi saber si les gusta la historia.. muchas gracias. :D**


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Sus ancho hombros estaban tensos, los tendones del cuello estirados y sus músculos flexionados, como si estuviera a punto de entablar una pelea. Entonces ella sonrió de aquella manera que tanto lo desconcertaba y él movió la cabeza.**

**-¿Por qué empezó todo esto? –murmuró exasperado.**

**Ya no sabía dónde empezaba la testarudez de uno y dónde terminaba la del otro.**

**-Comenzó porque voy a vivir contigo y tú no lo impedirás.**

**Ichigo rompió en roncas carcajadas, la tomó por la cintura, se giró con agilidad y la aplastó entre el tronco del árbol y él. La jugosa boca de la muchacha estaba muy cerca de la suya y deseó cerrársela de golpe, para que no siguiera diciendo barbaridades, y borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona que mostraba. Sus manos estaban en su cuerpo, sosteniéndola contra el árbol, y solo se le ocurrió una forma; una que deseaba desde que la sacó medio ahogada del fondo del mar.**

**Ichigo la besó con un gruñido salvaje, sorprendiéndola como un animal, protegiendo su territorio de otras alimañazas de lengua viperina y obligándola a dejar de reírse. El cuerpo de Rukia se sacudió violentamente al sentir su boca invadida por la punta vibrante y caliente de su lengua. Se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un golpe y sus dedos se crisparon en los antebrazos de él. Con otro áspero gruñido de satisfacción, Ichigo buscó en las profundidades aterciopeladas de su boca y gimió al encontrar su objetivo. Su lengua estaba tímidamente alojada en el interior. Se enroscó alrededor de ella, provocándola, frotándose, hundiéndose e incitándola a entablar una lucha de otra manera.**

**Rukia se quedó tan quieta como una estatua. Esperaba algo así, pero no tan precipitado; la sorpresa no le permitió reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera aferrándose a él que. Alentado por sus brazos, la tomó por las nalgas con las manos y la acomodó contra el tronco del árbol para demostrarle lo que había conseguido con su provocación. Rukia sintió su excitada erección contra su vientre y el beso se tornó cada vez más salvaje y rabioso, Levantó las piernas y las enroscó en sus caderas, sosteniéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo endurecido y con los dedos enredados en su pelo naranja.**

**Por fin, las voces de los aldeanos comenzaron a llegar hasta ellos. La voz de Renji sobresalía entre las demás e Ichigo alzó la cabeza, buscando la dirección de las pisadas que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Con un gruñido sordo que nació de su pecho trató de moverse y ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello. A través de la cortina de vegetación comprobó que venía alguien hacia ellos y, como las voces se aproximaban cada vez más, apoyó la cabeza en la frente de ella y suspiró con fuerza.**

**-Viene alguien… -murmuró contra la boca entreabierta de Rukia.**

**Debería hacer caso a la razón y separarse de ella, pero no se movió. Rukia, sin embargo, no tuvo ninguna duda. Lo agarró con fuerza por los cabellos, tiró de su cabeza hacia ella y lo atrajo con un movimiento ansioso.**

**-Espera –jadeó Ichigo contra su boca y tratando de separarse un poco-, he dicho que viene alguien. Terminemos en mi casa.**

**-Y escondernos de todo el mundo, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, baja… -Trató de liberarse de su abrazo, que de repente parecía enojarle más que excitarle-. Vamos a mi casa y terminemos lo que has comenzado.**

**¡Oh!, vamos –replicó Rukia sin permitir que la soltase-. ¿Qué os pasa a los hombres de tu aldea? ¿Temes que vean cómo me convences de que no debo ir a tu casa?**

**No sabía qué le molestaba más ni en qué orden colocarlo. Si el hecho de que él quisiera llevársela a la cama a escondidas la sacó de sus casillas.**

**-Yo no quiero echar un polvo contigo, Ichigo, no lo has comprendido.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué buscas exactamente de mí? –Clavó sus pupilas en las suyas-. ¿Por qué me acosas así?**

**-Ya deberías saberlo. Te busco a ti, tu protección –repuso sin amilanarse por la estrechez que iban adquiriendo sus ojos al entornarse.**

**-Allí están, escondido bajo el sauce –se escuchó la voz histérica de Yachiru y sus pasos se aceleraron.**

**Él forcejeó para separarse de ella y estuvo a punto de lanzarla por los aires ( XD ya me lo imagino jajaja) de no ser porque Rukia entrelazó las piernas en sus caderas.**

**-¿Pero qué haces?**

**Ichigo trastabilló hacia atrás, alejándose del árbol y ella no pudo evitar una carcajada mientras se asía con fuerza a su cuello.**

**-Pareces una damisela a punto de ver peligrar su honra –se burló Rukia sin consideración.**

**El gruñó sorprendido y pensó que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. Durante unos segundos, ambos batallaron en el aire mientras él la sostenía aferrada a su cuerpo como una lapa y ella reía sin parar. Debido a los impulsos de Rukia sobre sus caderas, el corpachón de Ichigo cayó sobre su espalda y ella quedó encima de él de forma victoriosa.**

**-Ahora tendrás que explicarle a tus isleños lo que estábamos haciendo. –Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, muriéndose de la risa.**

**-Yo nunca doy explicaciones.**

**-¡Vaya, igual que yo!**

**.No, puedes asegurar que igual tú, no**

**-Tal vez lo hagas cuando te lleven a la horca por abusar de mí.**

**-¡Muy graciosa!**

**-No lo niegues, Ichigo, estás disfrutando.**

**-¡Ja!**

**Rodó sobre ella, se quedó sentado sobre su estómago y le sujetó las manos con las suyas. Una a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras que con su peso le impedía moverse.**

**Rukia pataleó bajo él, que ni siquiera se inmutó.**

**-Ahora quién explicará a quién… -Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su cara morena-. ¡Estás loca! ¿Lo sabes?**

**-Sí, lo sé, y ¿tú estás seguro de que pedirán explicaciones a una pobre mujer indefensa? –La cara de ella estaba sonrosada por el esfuerzo. Encendida y victoriosa aún estando en desventaja.**

**-¿Una pobre mujer indefensa? –repitió sin comprender.**

**-Ichigo, ¿puedes decirnos qué estás haciendo encima de Rukia? –la voz molesta de Renji le indicó que había mordido el anzuelo.**

**La bella Yachiru sujetaba sus vaporosas faldas entre las manos, estrujándolas como si fuera el cuello de alguien a quien odiara, y los dos ancianos miraban el espectáculo con ojos desorbitados.**

**-Sí, explícanos qué ocurre, Ichigo –pidió uno rodando su sombrero de paja entre los huesudos dedos.**

**Él alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, al padre, a la hija y a la decena de curiosos que iba llegando y pasando bajo la cortina de ramaje verde.**

**-No os preocupéis por mí, Ichigo y yo estamos celebrando que acaba de invitarme a su casa. –Rukia asomó la cabeza bajo uno de sus brazos.**

**-¡Tramposa! –murmuró él, sin mover los labios.**

**-¿Es cierto? –preguntó el anciano abriendo mucho los ojos.**

**Por la forma de sonreír de los demás, Ichigo imaginó que más de uno ya estaba escuchando campanas de boda en Dünamo, pero si negaba aquel increíble argumento de invitaciones y buenas maneras, sería más difícil explicar a los hombres lo que realmente hacía sobre ella y por qué la sujetaba entre sus piernas de aquella manera.**

**Aunque él nunca daba explicaciones.**

**Supuso que doblegar a la fiera bajo él le traería satisfacción y estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido. Sentirla entre sus muslo fue saborear la victoria, besarla fue como deslizarse por los rápidos de un caudaloso río; pero, ¿la había sometido? Con aquella pregunta planeando sobre él, se levantó y se sacudió la tierra que manchaba sus ropas. Y de una cosa estuvo seguro: acababa de invitar a la náufraga a su casa.**

**-¿Es cierto? –repitió Yachiru palideciendo.**

**-Sí, es cierto. No sé por qué armáis tanto jaleo –repuso, molesto por las miradas reprobadoras de los isleños.**

**-Ichigo, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Renji mostró cierta inquietud en su petición.**

**Por la forma de mirarlo a los ojos y menear la cabeza, el griego tuvo la certeza de que el hombre se creía aquella patraña. Con poca paciencia y demasiada prisa, Renji le pidió a su hija que acompañara a la señorita a la casa de Ichigo y con un gesto airado, les ordenó a los demás que se marcharan.**

**Yachiru, no replicó, esperó a que la extranjera se levantara del suelo donde había estado retozando con Ichigo y le indicó que la siguiera. Rukia ignoró la mirada de advertencia con la que Yachiru la atravesaba y se alegró de marcharse cuando vio estrecharse el círculo que iban formando los hombres alrededor de su protegido.**

**Por un momento, se le ocurrió pensar que en otros tiempos no sería descabellado que le obligaran a contraer matrimonio con ella por haber mancillado su honor en público y, sin poder borrar una sonrisa en su rostro manchado de tierra, no pudo evitar girarse para mirarlo por última vez, antes de instalarse en su casa.**

**En ese momento, Ichig les gritó algo a los isleños y todos se dirigieron hacia el sendero que conducía a la aldea como si los persiguiera el mismo diablo.**

**Sólo Renji permaneció con él.**

**-Definitivamente, no te comprendo –rezongó su socio cuando quedaron a solas.**

**-Sí, puedes jurar que estoy volviéndome loco –se enfrentó Ichigo a él, dispuesto a no tolerar ni un comentario más sobre lo que había ocurrido.**

**-Sí, y por eso te enredas con Rukia delante de toda la aldea y la llevas a tu casa.**

**-Es una forma de decirlo –se encogió de hombros. No iba reconocer que se había burlado de él.**

**Su amigo lo miró escéptico.**

**-Supongo que la llevas a tu casa y a tu cama.**

**-Rukia vendrá a mi casa y fin del tema. ¿No es lo que querías? Porque te aseguro que es lo que ella anda buscando desde que llegamos aquí –señaló el suelo.**

**-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

**Renji no comprendía el cambio de actitud en su socio. Primero, estaba tan furioso con su presencia en Dünamo que llegó a temer que la enviara en un bote a cualquier otra isla cercana y, después, retozaba con ella a la sombra de un sauce llorón y parecía encantado con la idea de llevársela con él, pero mucho más furioso.**

**-Ella es extranjera, ¿no? –Ichigo le quitó importancia-. Las cosas no son lo mismo fuera de la Cíclada, Renji. Esa mujer no busca otra cosa desde que ha llegado, te lo aseguro.**

**Su amigo cabeceó y le indicó que lo siguiera a su casa.**

**-Espero que lleves razón.**

**-¡Eh!, te recuerdo que fue idea tuya que me divirtiera con ella.**

**-Sí, pero en Ios, en Naxo, en Míkonos.**

**-Esta mujer trama algo, Renji. Desde que llegó ha insistido en que tiene que venir conmigo, ¿no te das cuenta? –se quedó rezagado y pensativo en el camino.**

**-Yo solo me doy cuenta de que si antes tenías un problema con Kaien, ahora tendrás dos.**

**Los perspicaces ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron y frenó sus pasos en seco.**

**-¿Piensas que Kaien tiene algo que ver con esto? ¿La enviará él?**

**-No sé qué pensar.**

**-Yo tampoco.**

**Durante un rato siguieron caminando en silencio.**

**-Le he advertido de varias maneras que debe ser respetuosa y acatar nuestra forma de vida, nuestras tradiciones y culturas, y ella sólo parece tener una idea fija: cohabitar contigo.**

**-Hombre, lo dices de una manera como si no pudiera ser posible…**

**-No es eso, Ichigo, Rukia se rio de mis comentarios alegando que estamos en pleno siglo XXI e insitió en que solo quería estar a tu lado. Nada más.**

**-Entonces, estás de acuerdo conmigo. –Ichigo respiró aliviado-. Ella trama algo.**

**-O trama algo o es muy tonta, como tú decías. Incluso Inoue ha sabido guardar siempre las formas. Jamás se te ha ocurrido llevarla a tu casa, ni ningún otro hombre estaría tan loco.**

**-Deja a Inoue fuera de esto.**

**-Es para que comprendas que aunque los tiempos son otros, para nuestra gente y para la mayoría de los griegos no han cambiado. Un hombre puede tener sus cosas pero nunca en la casa de uno. La casa es el honor de un griego.**

**-No tienes que recordármelo, Renji. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Se apoyó en el tronco de una palmera. El rumor del mar llegaba hasta ellos y las gaviotas anunciaban el atardecer-. Esa mujer cada vez me divierte más.**

**El hombre se movió incomodo y se apoyó a su lado.**

**-¡Vaya!, me alegro de que con todo lo que tenemos encima, encuentres tiempo para pasarlo bien. Creo que le pediré a Alvina y a su esposo que lleven unos colchones a tu casa y que se instales allí hasta que vengan las autoridades a buscarla.**

**-De eso nada –negó rotundo-. Primero, me llenas la isla de gente, luego esa loca que se quiere meter en mi cama y ahora, ¿pretendes incluir también a Alvina y a su esposo?**

**Rukia procuró admirar el paisaje y no escuchar lo que Yachiru despotricaba contra ella en su idioma. "Pobre Ichigo, hacerle esto. Es una desvergonzada. No se atreverá. Se ha vuelto loco" y otras floridas frases que componían su reprimido monólogo.**

**En pocos minutos, comprobó el asombroso modo en el que corría las noticias en Dünamo porque una mujer rechoncha y de cabellos grises recogidos en un estirado moño, y que le fue presentada como Alvina, les salió al paso y comenzó a asentir en silencio a cada reproche de la niña. Su esposo, un hombre pequeño y delgado caminaba detrás con la enorme maleta de la invitada y el resto de las mujeres de la aldea los siguieron como si se tratara de una peregrinación.**

**La edificación nominada Fortaleza y que daba su nombre a la isla de mostró ante ella, obligándola a pararse un momento. Se encontró frente a una inmensa muralla de piedra que en algún tiempo debió proteger a algún poblado y cruzaron un enorme arco cubierto de musgo y flaqueado por dos torres intimidatorias. Alvina se giró hacia la muchedumbre femenina que las seguían, dio unas palmadas y con un par de alaridos en griego las ahuyentó a todas quedándose a solas. Entonces le indicó que continuara y al traspasar la muralla, comprendió qué era lo que prtegía Fortaleza. Se encontró ante un viejo castillo de estilo europeo cuyas almenas estaban apuntaladas y a medio reconstruir. Frente al mar y rodeado de enormes palmeras, parecía resurgir de la frondosa y exuberante vegetación y un peculiar porche bajo el arco principal, con una mecedora mirando al mar, lo convertía en un lugar sereno y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a lo que indicaba la oscura y tétrica muralla. Su tejado oscuro y unos techos sesgados acentuaban la dureza de sus líneas y Rukia tuvo en cuenta que Ichigo, aunque griego, se había criado en la parte más occidental del país.**

**Alvina y Yachiru la dejaron sola ante una magnifica puesta de sol que comenzaba a teñir el paisaje de colores rojizos y anaranjados. Las paredes del castillo eran gruesas y estaban blanqueadas. Poco a poco, los matices que refulgían de un sol mortecino comenzaron a colorearlas, manchando los muros con las tonalidades de un atardecer marino. A pesar de que la construcción era muy grande, comprobó que prácticamente estaba deshabitada. En las plantas superiores no había muchos muebles y más de la mitad de las habitaciones que fue visitando estaban totalmente vacías.**

**Aquel era el hogar de un Hombre solitario, recordó buscando un dormitorio.**

**Cuando recorrió todo el castillo, tuvo la certeza de que este era seguro, como su nombre indicaba. Más de la mitad del edificio estaba en obras y la planta baja estaba formada por un amplio y confortable dormitorio, un cuarto de baño y un salón. Todos los ventanales miraban al mar y los muebles de maderas claras y brillantes le daban un aire agradable. En la parte trasera tenía una gran cocina en la que no faltaba detalle, y que comunicaba con un patio, y Rukia pensó, para qué querría una cocina tan grande alguien que vivía solo.**

**Volvió a comprobar que todas las ventanas fueran fáciles de sellar y prefirió esperar a que su anfitrión le indicara cuál sería su habitación porque por más vueltas que dio. No encontró ninguna habitable. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Yachiru y Alvina trasteaban de mala gana con las cacerolas y discutían entre ellas. Aquello le llevó a pensar en el problema que estaba creando con su auto invitación; aunque, después de ver las pocas opciones que tenía para conseguir estar cerca de su protegido, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que todos pensaran que dormiría con él.**

**La imagen de él besándola la dejó sin aliento. Había sido el beso más erótico que jamás le había dado ningún hombre. Furioso, enojado. Lujurioso. Evocó el recuerdo de ellos dos, tumbados en el suelo y su cuerpo duro aplastándola…**

**Aquel hombre era una bestia (ooooohhh siiiii!:P:P), pero besaba como un Dios.**

**El trajinar de las mujeres comenzó a ponerla nerviosa y decidió salir a dar una vuelta y controlar los alrededores. Llegó a la playa y observó sus aguas espumosa y cristalina rompiendo contra las rocas. Si las cosas salían bien, podría practicar algún día buceo, o natación o cualquier otro deporte acuático. Desde que llegó a Dünamo no hacía más que pensar que esta misión podría considerarse unas mini vacaciones. Su objetivo, el hombre al que tenía que proteger, era el hombre más protegido del mundo.**

**Toda una isla custodiada para él.**

**La larga playa de arena blanca se extendía ante ella como un manto de seda. Solo algunas conchas marinas salpicaban aquel tapiz perfecto y casi níveo. Supo por lo que había leído que el color característico de aquella arena era debido a los bancos de coral que las circundaban. Un día, bucearía hasta allí y trataría de conseguir unas buenas fotografías, pensó caminando sobre la arena fresca. Sería buena idea pedirle a Ichigo que la acompañara y si quería garantizar un sí como respuesta, lo único que tenía que hacer era retarlo, pensó con ironía. Aquel hombre era obstinado, tenaz. Y peligroso. Lo descubrió cuando él se vio obligado a llevarla a su casa y los demás no replicaron. Porque ella lo engañó y él no tuvo otra opción, ¿no?**

**Con lo poco que lo conocía, había comprendido que no confiaba demasiado en los demás, salvo en unos cuantos que él mismo escogía. Claro que, de ser de otra forma, ahora no tendría que estar fingiendo ser una extranjera torpe que lo único que deseaba era estar en su cama. De repente, al pensar en una cama se sintió cansada, muy cansada. Se sentó en la arena y reclinó la cabeza en las rocas; llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir y las últimas emociones vividas la habían dejado exhausta. Miró su pequeño reloj, comprobó que apenas eran las nueve de la noche y se recostó otra vez en las rocas. Todavía tenía que mantenerse despierta hasta las tres de la madrugada para contactar con su Unidad. Y al recordar la cama, la única y enorme cama que Ichigo tenía en su casa, se dijo que aquel era otro problema que tenía que solventar antes de ponerse en contacto con su supervisor.**

**Poco a poco, la oscuridad se fue apoderando del lugar y el rumor del mar la fue acunando como si de una suave nana se tratara. Rukia cerró los ojos y pensó que descansaría un poco y regresaría al castillo. Sabía que las cosas no habían quedado solucionadas entre el griego y ella. Prácticamente lo había obligado a decir que la invitara, aunque la duda de si fue así realmente no dejaba de acecharla. Solo esperaba que cuando regresara Ichigo ya estuviera menos enfadado. Algún día, él comprendería que todo lo hizo por proteger su vida, que era su trabajo y que éste, a veces, le obligaba a mentir. Aunque las sensaciones que sintió al besarlo fueron tan reales como el deseo que tuvo de hacerlo. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con ninguno de sus protegidos, jamás había sentido algo así.**

**Unos pasos amortiguados por la arena de la playa la hicieron abrir los ojos. Lentamente, se llevó las manos a la pierna donde descansaba su pistola, soltó la correa que la sujetaba, la dejó caer con suavidad en la palma de su mano y, asegurándola entre sus dedos, esperó sin respirar a que su acechador estuviera más próximo. Ya no había luz y todo eran sombras engañosas. Aun así, distinguió la silueta de un hombre tras ella que probablemente trataba de sorprenderla por detrás de las rocas. Cuando advirtió que ya estaba cerca, aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos con el que seguía todos los movimientos de la siniestra sombra. Quien quiera que fuera, creería que se había dormido. Al sentir su respiración nerviosa, supo que se había inclinado sobre su cara desde la espalda, rodeando las rocas que le servían de respaldo.**

**Rukia tensó los músculos, apretó los dientes con fuerza y, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, lo golpeó en la garganta con el puño cerrado. Seguidamente, agarró al asaltante por la cabeza y tiró de él hacia delante, volteándolo sobre ella.**

**En un instante estaba sentada sobre su estómago, la pistola firmemente apoyada sobre la sudorosa frente del hombre y la otra mano sujetándolo por el cuello.**

**-No te muevas, o eres hombre muerto –siseó en un griego perfectamente entendible y con voz que pareció brotar de su pecho.**

**-No, no, no… -resopló el hombre entre toses y sin atreverse a desobedecerla-. No me mates… Rukia…**

**Sus manos se aferraron a la de ella, tratando de aflojar la presión del frío cañon de la pistola sobre su frente, y su boca exageradamente abierta desfiguraba su rostro amable en la oscuridad.**

**-¿Renji? –Sus ojos ceñudos trataron de reconocerlo en la oscuridad y tragó saliva con dificultad-. Renji, por Dios, ¿eres tú? –cambió inmediatamente el tono y el idioma en su pregunta.**

**-El mismo, el Renji de toda la vida, lo juro.**

**Rukia se levantó con celeridad, maldiciendo esta vez en su idioma, en italiano. ¿Qué más le daba ya? Toda la misión se había ido a la mierda. Absolutamente toda.**

**Guardó la pistola en su funda y apretó la correa que la ataba a su pierna; se bajó la pernera del pantalón y desde su posición de superioridad miró al hombre que se frotaba el cuello sin atreverse a moverse. Todavía estaba tumbado de espaldas en la arena, se movieron y éste respiró más aliviado cuando dio por hecho que podría levantarse y que todavía viviría algún tiempo.**

**-Escúchame, Renji –le dijo con voz conciliadora, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse-, esto no es lo que parece. Todo tiene una explicación.**

**El hombre ignoró al mano que ella le tendía y se incorporó con rapidez. Se frotó la nuca dolorida y miró de reojo a la joven a la que parecía ver por primera vez.**

**-Casi me matas Rukia, ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Vienes de parte de él, verdad? ¡Qué estúpido he sido!**

**Poco a poco, parecía recuperarse del shock que aquel ataque la había provocado.**

**-Escucha, todo tiene una explicación pero no te la daré ahora. Tienes que confiar en mí.**

**-¡¿Confiar en ti? –El hombre agrandó sus ojos de forma que pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en la playa, Rukia pudo distinguirlos-. Llevas una pistola y me has atacado, hablas mi idioma y por lo que he escuchado algunos más… ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti?**

**Se alejó de ella dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.**

**-Renji –insistió ella levantando las manos para demostrarle que a pesar de llevar una pistola, sus intenciones no eran malas-, si hubiera querido matar a Ichigo, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No crees?**

**El hombre negó en silencio y continuó dando pasitos que lo acercaban al castillo y que lo alejaran de aquella mujer peligrosa.**

**-Eres una de ellos –escupió con rabia.**

**-¿Una de quién? ¿Crees que vengo de parte de Kaien? ¿Es eso?**

**La cara atónita de Renji al escuchar el nombre de Kaien en su boca le indicó que sí. El que ella lo conociera le bastaba para asegurarlo.**

**Rukia maldijo en su idioma y después en griego. Caminó impulsivamente hacía él y éste salió a la carrera hacia las luces del castillo.**

**-Renji, escúchame… -lo llamó en tono amenazador.**

**Solo esperaba no tener que golpearlo antes de que la descubriera. No podía tirar por la borda una misión de meses de preparación por un error absurdo.**

**Otro error.**

**Continuara!**

**Que les pareció? Espero k les aya gustado :D.. hasta la próxima! :D **


	9. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Ichigo estaba sentado en el porche de su castillo. La mecedora se balanceaba, adelante y atrás, obedeciendo el suave impulso de su cuerpo mientras bebía una copa de vino. Aquella era uno de los momentos especiales del día que siempre esperaba con ansiedad y que le encantaba saborear a solas.**

**El mar, su isla y él. Unidos por una extraña similitud de sensaciones.**

**Aunque esta vez, una multitud gritona se apiñara al otro lado de Dünamo. El destello de las fogatas que los hombres de la aldea habían encendido ascendía por encima de las palmeras y de la noche cerrada como un aura blanquecina. Las risas y el alboroto le recordaron que de ninguna manera estaba solo, que aquella gente estaba allí para ayudarle y aunque no le gustó, se sintió halagado por la preocupación de sus amigos. Eso sí, podrían ser mas silenciosos.**

**Y luego estaba Rukia…**

**Se removió en la mecedora y ésta crujió bajo su cuerpo como si la madera solo fuera vieja y no que él no dejaba de moverse inquieto. Se suponía que aquella mujer deseaba estar a su lado, ¿no? Le había obligado a invitarla a vivir con él y, sin embargo, no había rastro de ella. Tanta preocupación para nada. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de meterla en su cama era cada vez más sugerente, pero si hubiera sabido que ella lo pensaría mejor no se habría tomado tantas molestias ni habría discutido con Renji.**

**Se pasó una mano por su mejilla rasposa y entornó los ojos buscando en la oscuridad. El mar acariciaba la orilla sedosa y arrastraba la arena en su vaivén, como ella había hecho con él. Poco a poco, lo había enredado con sus artimañas, porque estaba seguro de que aquella mujer tramaba algo. Y allí estaba él, esperándola como un tonto e imaginando cómo sería de diferente la próxima vez que la tuviera desnuda entre sus brazos. Terminó su copa de un trago, sonrió y dio unas pisaditas impacientes con el pie descalzo. La tarima del porche crujió, como si pidiera auxilio ante las descabelladas imágenes que poblaban su mente. Si la inglesa creía que reírse de Ichigo Kurosaki era fácil, estaba muy equivocada. Volvió a sonreír y llenó la copa de vino. Esta noche estaba muy incómodo en su asiento, pensó dejando la botella en su regazo, y no pudo evitar relamerse al recordar lo ilusa que había sido al insistir en vivir con él, sin comprender que de aquella manera tendría que acatar las normas. Las normas de toda mujer griega que marchara a vivir con un hombre. Era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él y no los defraudaría.**

**Soltó una risotada al evocar la imagen de Alvina tironeando de la pequeña Yachiru hasta conseguir sacarla de la cocina. _"Ahora esto es cosa de la extranjera, Yachiru"_, le advirtió la mujer mirando a Ichigo de reojo. _"Ella se ocupará de servirlo, como debe ser. Tú vete a servir a tu padre"_.**

**Y allí estaba él, solo en el porche y sin nada que llevarse a la boca para cenar.**

**En cuanto regresara, si es que no había cambiado de opinión, le recordaría que su desayuno era a las cinco de la madrugada y que debía tener preparada una buena cena cuando regresara a eso de las siete de la tarde.**

**En ese instantes, dos figuras humanas que corrían por la playa llamaroin su atención. Se irguió en la mecedora y ésta volvió a crujir. Sí, no había duda. Uno, el que corría delante, parecía Renji y corría tan rápido que casi se golpeaba el culo con los pies al hacerlo. La otra persona…¡La otra persona era la loca de la náufraga!**

**Se puso en pie y la botella que estaba en su regazo se escurrió rodando por la tarima del porche. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y comprobó que no se equivocaba, Renji corría como si acabara de ver al diablo y ella le perseguía tratando de alcanzarle. En un segundo, la mujer dio un salto sorprendente sobre el pobre Renji. ¡Guau, vaya salto!, pensó Ichigo, afirmando con la cabeza. Rukia cayó con agilidad sobre el cuerpo del hombre, lo derribó y ambos rodaron por la arena.**

**Después, nada. Perdió la visión de los dos tras una duna.**

**Rukia y Renji rodaron enzarzados por la arena plateada hasta topar con unas rocas que surgían de la misma orilla del mar. La espuma golpeaba con suavidad los contornos riscosos y brillantes retirándose con un leve susurro npara cargar de nuevo contra ella. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo de reducir al otro. Tan pronto era Renji el que estaba arriba, como era ella la que manejaba la situación e inmovilizaba al hombre bajo su cuerpo.**

**-Tienes que escucharme, Renji, déjame que te explíque.**

**Rukia le habló en su idioma, dispuesta a jugárselo todo. La rabia de saberse descubierta, y la impotencia de no encontrar una solución rápida, le insuflaba en grandes dosis la fuerza necesaria para doblegar a un hombre mucha más fuerte que ella.**

**Eso, y la preparación y los entrenamientos diarios para su defensa.**

**-No tienes nada que explicar. Te he descubierto, sé lo qué pretendes desde el principio.**

**-Estoy aquí para cuidar de Ichigo.**

**-Mentira, todo en ti es mentira –el hombre jadeó, tratando de sujetarla-, ahora lo veo todo mas claro.**

**Se removió debajo de ella como un animal atrapado en un cepo humano. Sorprendido por la destreza de la joven, trató de rodar sobre su cuerpo para ser él quien la sujetara contra las rocas y una ola envolvió sus cuerpos. Sus ropas mojadas relucían bajo la luna llena y se pegaba a sus cuerpos rebozados de arena, dificultando sus movimientos hasta el punto de que ambos se escurrían al tratar de asirse.**

**-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Ichigo, antes tendrás que matarme a mí –le advirtió Renji con los dientes apretados.**

**Rukia se arrastró hacia arriba, llevándola con él y se apoyó en las rocas para afianzarse. Era un hombre fuerte, no tanto como Ichigo pero lo suficientemente duro como para resistirse a ella. Sabía que no sería difícil vencerlo, pero no era así como quería hacer las cosas. Aunque Renji demostraba poca experiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tuvo que esquivar algunos golpes lanzados con precisión y ella estaba segura de que su condición de mujer no influía en que el ataque del griego no fuera más agresivo. En estos momentos ella no era una mujer, era una enemiga.**

**Rukia supo el momento exacto en el que solo tenía que agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos y golpearlo contra la piedra. Un golpe flojo en la base del cráneo para aturdirlo y poder ganar tiempo en el que poder inventar algo creíble. Aun así, prefirió no lastimar al mejor amigo de su protegido y trató de distinguir en la oscuridad algún punto vulnerable de su anatomía donde atacar sin resultar mortífera.**

**La lealtad de aquel hombre hacia su amigo, era indiscutible.**

**Renji desplazó la mano hacia la pierna de la joven, donde reposaba la pistola. Antes de que siquiera tocara la culata, Rukia se lo impidió. Aprovechando la maniobra del griego, ella utilizó el descuido y clavó dos dedos, tensos como dos barras de acero, en los ijares del hombre. El golpe seco y certero cortó la respiración agitada de Renji y en un segundo se cuerpo quedó laxo y desmadejado bajo el suyo.**

**Con cuidado, se retiró de encima de él y le colocó la cabeza de forma que no estuviera incómodo sobre una de las rocas. Escurrió el exceso de agua de sus cabellos y se quedó quieta al escuchar el rumor de unas voces amortiguadas por el batir del mar. Como un animal, retrepó por encima del cuerpo inerte de Renji y se asomó por encima de él, para poder ver de quién se trataba esta vez.**

**Para ser una playa desierta, siempre estaba de lo más concurrida.**

**Reconoció la voz grave y autoritaria de Ichigo y por el tono que utilizaba apareció que interrogaba de mala gana a su acompañante. Se asomó un poco más en su escondite tras las rocas. Solo sus expectantes ojos.**

**Renji dejó escapar un quejido ahogado y la joven le cubrió la boca con una mano. Si descubrían su presencia todo acabaría. No deseaba tener que golpearlo otra vez y rogó que permaneciera unos minutos más inconsciente.**

**Las dos figuras ya estaban muy cerca de ella. Descendían por la misma duna por la que Renji y ella habían rodado. Reconoció la frágil y delicada silueta de Yachiru y al judgar por su cabeza gacha y su voz sumisa estaba recibiendo una soberana reprimenda. Aunque, ¿de qué se extrañaba ella? Había recibido de Ichigo más de una regañina desde que lo conocía y una de ellas muy argumentada físicamente.**

**Un pensamiento le llevó a otro y procuró ignorar el estremecimiento que le producía recordar el erótico beso de su protegido.**

**La voz de Ichigo era cada vez más clara y explosiva y prestó atención.**

**-¿Estás segura de que no te has cruzado con nadie?**

**-Ya te he dicho que no…**

**-¿No has visto a tu padre? –Miró hacia atrás y después hacia donde ellos dos estaban ocultos.**

**Rukia se agazapó más sobre el pobre Renji.**

**-He venido sola, Ichigo, llevo un buen rato buscándote –le explicó la joven como si lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces.**

**-No puede ser, hace un momento yo he visto a tu padre y a… a la extranjera. –Miró otra vez hacia atrás.**

**-Tú también –lo acusó Yachiru, colgándose de su brazo y tirando de él hacia delante-, tofo el mundo no hace más que hablar de ella.**

**-Yo no hablo de ella. Simplemente, la he visto correr por la playa con tu padre y ahora han desaparecido.**

**-Por más que lo intentaba no comprendía cómo había ocurrido-. Pero tú no deberías estar por aquí sola y a estas horas –cambió de tema de forma brusca.**

**-Quería saber si ya habías cenado. Seguro que no. Me gusta encargarme de tu comida cuando estamos en Dünamo, siempre lo hago yo y mi padre lo aprueba.**

**La joven chapoteaba con los pies descalzos por la orilla de la playa obligándole a caminar muy despacio. Se había colgado del brazo de Ichigo dejando que fuera él quién la guiara.**

**-¿Lo has hecho, ya? –le preguntó parándose.**

**-¿El qué? –Su tono seco sonó también distrído.**

**-Cenar, ¿qué va a ser? –Dio una impaciente patadita en el agua y ésta salpicó su vaporoso vestido-. Ichigo, esa extranjera tiene que irse –agregó con aspereza.**

**Él la miró divertido.**

**-No.**

**-¿No tiene que irse?**

**-No he cenado –aclaró, deteniéndose frente a las rocas donde se ocultaba Renji y Rukia-. Y ya que lo dices, ella está aquí porque me ha salvado la vida. Ahora la suya corre peligro y yo tengo que protegerla.**

**-Pero la has llevado a tu castillo –refunfuñó pasando una mano por la cintura del hombre y esperando a que él la abrazara por los hombros, como hizo-. Yo nunca he podido quedarme contigo a solas por la noche. Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Inoue tiene la poca sensatez de quedarse en casa de un hombre soltero sabiendo lo que eso significa.**

**-Ella es extranjera. Te aseguro que para ella no tiene mayor importancia.**

**-Pero, tú no eres extranjero. ¿Para ti tampoco tiene importancia? Toda la aldea habla de eso…**

**-Ya está bien, Yachiru –la reprendió con voz suave y paternal-. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero no tienes de qué inquietarte.**

**-Entonces, si el que ella viva contigo no significa para ti lo mismo que para el resto de la aldea, ¿puedo seguir trayéndote tus comidas y ocupándome de tus cosas?**

**-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Tu padre debe de estas buscándote. –Tiró de ella hacia la arena-. Seguro que está preocupado.**

**Renji gimió y Rukia le cubrió la boca con la mano. Ichigo frenó sus pasos y se giró hacia las rocas en busca de algo que había escuchado.**

**-A lo mejor tienes razón y mi padre está con la inglesa –sugirió Yachiru con ingenua malicia y él regresó su atención hacia ella-. ¿Crees que por eso, no puso objeción en que la extranjera viniera a vivir contigo? ¿Para no comprometer nuestra casa? ¿Crees que por eso, corrían juntos por la playa? –Lo imitó y buscó en la oscuridad-. Puede que ahora estén por ahí y por eso no te preparó la cena, ni se ocupó de ti. No hay rastro de ellos dos. ¿Crees que por eso, mi pad…?**

**-Déjalo ya, Yachiru. –Ichigo cortó en seco las astutas preguntas de la niña y tiró de ella en dirección a la pequeña aldea-. Ni tu padre está interesado en Rukia, ni yo tampoco. Ya te he dicho que solo se trata de darle protección.**

**-Pero, si hasta Alvina ha hecho algunos chistes con las demás mujeres. –Le costaba trabajo seguirle en sus zancadas que de repente se había vuelto más grandes y trepaban por la elevación de arena hacia las luces-. Hasta yo he sentido vergüenza. ¿Quieres saber lo que dicen de tu extranjera y de ti?**

**-No.**

**-Dicen que comenzará a dar órdenes en tu casa y que no permitirá que un hombre le diga lo que tiene que hacer. También dicen… ¡Ay! –Se quejó al sentir que los dedos de Ichigo apretaban su brazo-. También dicen que si ya tenías a Inoue…**

**-¿Dicen todo eso? –se paró frente a ella y la obligó a levantar la cara hacia él-. ¿Qué se ha creído ese atajo de chismosas?**

**-Los muchachos y los hombres casados también lo dicen, incluso Inoue.**

**-¿Inoue, también? –Frunció los labios y miró en dirección a la aldea, como buscando la casa de la fogosa mujer pelirroja entre las demás.**

**-Pues claro, has insultado a Inoue. Una extranjera nunca podrá igualar a una mujer griega, aunque ésta sea una… ya sabes.**

**-Pero, ¿qué sabes tú de Inoue? –El rugido de su voz se hizo atronador-. ¡Eres una niña!**

**Renji comenzó a volver en sí, se removió y Rukia amartilló la pistola sobre su frente obligándolo a guardar silencio.**

**-No soy tan niña –replicó, liberándose de su mano-. Y prefiero a Inoue en tu cama, cien mil veces. Ella nunca será nada tuyo, sin embargo… -Buscó las palabras entre sollozos-. Sin embargo, la extranjera vivirá a tu lado, te engatusará y ya no podré ocuparme más de ti.**

**Yachiru salió corriendo hacia la aldea e Ichigo la persiguió furioso.**

**Rukia dejó de apuntar al hombre con su arma y él suspiró aterrado. Por el cariz de la conversación entre Ichigo y Yachiru, pudo comprender algunas de las cosas de las que Renji le había prevenido y otras de las que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que ocurrían en su propia casa. A juzgar por las dolidas palabras de la niña, era cierto que en aquella parte del mundo seguía estrictamente algunas de las costumbres turcas; sobre todo, en cuanto al estúpido simbolismo de llevar a una mujer a la casa de un hombre soltero. Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y decidió ocuparse de Renji que miraba la pistola con sus ojos desorbitados.**

**-Veo que tienes razón, en esta isla siguen comprando a las mujeres –le dijo inspeccionando su rostro.**

**Imaginó a su supervisor entregando a Ichigo tres cabras y una mula para llevarse a una de sus agentes a vivir con él y lo encontró tan absurdo como que el mismo Ichigo se dejara llevar por aquellas tradiciones milenarias en las que una mujer pasaba a ser una posesión más del hombre cuándo éste la llevaba a su casa.**

**Ichigo era un hombre de su tiempo. Y esa Inoue, ¿quién sería? Tampoco se decía nada de ella en el expediente que estudió durante meses y a ella no le gustaba encontrar lagunas en sus datos, sobre todo lagunas que le entorpeciera el camino.**

**Rukia ayudó a Renji a incorporarse y el hombre levantó los brazos para defenderse, aunque la visión de la pistola sirvió para disuadirle.**

**-Tenemos que hablar, Renji –le dijo con voz autoritaria.**

**Bastante rato después, el hombre miraba a la joven a gente de la Policía Europea como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre verde. Estaba sentado frente a ella, en un resguardo de las rocas, desde donde se divisaba el horizonte negro y el reflejo de la luna en un mar calmo y adormilado.**

**-¡Policía! –repitió, rodando entre sus dedos la placa identificativa que ella le había mostrado.**

**-Sí, Renji, de una Unidad llamada ICPO o Policía Internacional contra el Crimen Organizado, como prefieras. Soy italiana, igual que Uryu Ishida que colabora con nuestra Unidad, infiltrado en el círculo de Kaien. Y ahora, está en tu mano que pueda seguir protegiendo a Ichigo o delatarme y tirar por la borda meses y meses de investigación, por no decir lo que esto favorecería a Kaien y sus planes de deshacerse de tu socio.**

**Renji asintió en silencio y se llevó una mano al costado dolorido.**

**-Siento haberte golpeado, pero casi me descubres y tuve que actuar.**

**-No pasa nada –sonrió él, entregándole la placa identificativa y mirándola otra vez sin creerse lo que acaba de relatarle.**

**-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?**

**-¿Cómo? –Rukia miró su reloj. Faltaba unas horas para conectar con su supervisor y tendría que contarle las adversidades de su misión. Suspiró y se puso en pie junto al hombre-. Apoyándome en todas mis decisiones, Renji. Permitiendo que Ichigo me acepte entre vosotros sin que eso signifique que tenga que casarme con él.**

**El hombre cabeceó un poco, como era habitual en él cuando algo no estaba bien.**

**-¿Qué pasa? Por lo que veo aquí todos sois muy raros, incluida tu hja.**

**-Yachiru es una niña.**

**Rukia quiso añadir que la niña ya no lo era tanto, y que le tiraba los trastos a un hombre mucho más mayor que ella, pero guardó silencio.**

**-Aunque sea muy joven, Yachiru sabe muy bien de lo que habla –replicó, impaciente.**

**-Yo también he escuchado lo que decían –le recordó él, humillado.**

**-Creía que Ichigo era diferente a toda esta gente.**

**El hombre se encogió de hombros y miró el horizonte oscuro.**

**-Perdona, no quería decirlo así –añadió avergonzada.**

**-No, si tienes razón, Ichigo no es tan estricto, deberías saberlo. –La vio parpadear nerviosa y supo que ambos recordaban el apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por media aldea-. Él está de vuelta de todo eso y por la gente de mi pueblo no debes preocuparte, cuando todo se aclare, comprenderán… supongo.**

**-Es un alivio que Ichigo esté de vuelta como tú dices. No quiero interpretaciones erróneas por parte de mi protegido.**

**La palabra protegido hizo que Renji tomara conciencia de lo enserio que Rukia retomaba el asunto. Cuanto más la miraba, más le sorprendía su verdadera identidad. Y más la admiraba.**

**-Yo hablaré con él –decidió ayudar.**

**-Bien, pero date prisa –le urgió ella, poniéndose de pie-. A estas horas tu gente ya debe de estar preparando la cama nupcial e Ichigo haciéndose una idea equivocada de lo que realmente pretendo hacer con él.**

**Como si ella hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Renji la miró con fijeza.**

**-Tengo una idea para limar asperezas. –De repente, las cosas le parecieron más sencillas.**

**-Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida –lo animó ella, dándole una palmada en la espalda y mostrando camaradería entre ellos-. Más tarde me la explicarás. Por aquí se va a la aldea, ¿no? –Observó las luces al otro lado de la colina.**

**-He pensado que es muy tarde y que te apetecería cenar algo.**

**-La verdad es que sí, estoy hambrienta –sonrió ella.**

**-Verás, Rukia, ya que seremos colegas, trataré de ayudarte. La convivencia con Ichigo no será nada fácil y puedo asegurarte que es bastante estricto en lo que a horarios y comidas se refiere.**

**-No te comprendo.**

**-Es muy sencillo. Se supone que al vivir con él, automáticamente asumes tus responsabilidades. –El hombre carraspeó y a pesar de la oscuridad, la joven percibió cierto desasosiego en su tono al hablar.**

**-Yo siempre asumo mis responsabilidades –afirmó ella con energía.**

**-Bueno, ya te dije que tengo una idea y que yo solucionaré ese pequeño problema –trató de tranquilizarla, o de tranquilizarse a él mismo-. De momento, te aseguro que si alguien ha de prepararte una suculenta cena en Dünamo, ése es Renji.**

**-Me da igual quien lo haga, me muero por un baño de agua dulce y caliente, jabonosa y relajante, uhmmm. –Cerró los ojos para percibir plenamente la sensación.**

**Renji soltó una carcajada y galantemente la ayudó a saltar hacia el pequeño puente que los conducía a la aldea.**

**-Solucionaré eso también –le aseguró sin soltarla del brazo.**

**-Ese hombre que está allí, ¿no es Ichigo? –Rukia señaló la indiscutible figura del griego en el porche de una de las pequeñas casitas blancas.**

**Tras él, salió una mujer y al parecer mantenían una conversación bastante acalorada. Ella lo agarraba por el brazo mientras él trataba de separarse.**

**-Sí –Renji menguó el tono de su voz-, es Ichigo. ¡Vamos! –le apremió como si quisiera desaparecer pronto de aquel lugar.**

**-Espera –le pidió ella, agarrándolo de la manga de la camisa-. ¿Quién es esa mujer? Yo diría que tienen problemas.**

**-Nadie.**

**-Pues, Nadie está muy enfadada –reconoció Rukia sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que absortos en su discusión no repararon en ellos.**

**-Es solo… ella es Inoue y es mejor que hagamos como que no vemos nada.**

**-¡Ah!, la famosa Inoue de Fortaleza. –Rukia no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su comentario-. Ahora comprendo.**

**-¿Te hablaron de ella en la Interpol? ¡Vaya!, eso es eficiencia.**

**Rukia estuvo a punto de decirle que había sido su propia hija la que la puso al corriente de los líos de Ichigo con Inoue y que, mientras él estaba semiinconsciente, la niña fue lo suficientemente explícita en sus dardos cuando hablaba con su amor platónico en la playa.**

**-Ichigo tiene todo un harén en su isla –murmuró, echando la vista atrás.**

**Las voces dispares y agitadas de la pareja podían escucharse a la distancia y el tono recriminatorio de la mujer rebotaba como si un eco bombease sus palabras. Rukia trató de comprender lo que decían, pero otra vez hablaban en aquel dialecto desconocido y solo pudo percibir el enfado de él y la angustia de ella. Instantes después, el silencio se apoderó de la aldea y ella dio por hecho que la pareja se había metido en la casita para solucionar sus desavenencias de la mejor manera posible. El portazo aseguró sus pensamientos y una sensación extraña la obligó a volver la vista atrás, para comprobar que él se había quedado con ella.**

**Una antorcha iluminaban las veredas frente a las casitas y el rostro sonrojado de Renji le desveló a Rukia que todo lo que imaginaba que ocurría, y que ocurriría, entre Inoue e Ichigo, era cierto. No sabía por qué, el haber presenciado aquella particular riña de amantes, le había causado tanta desazón. Y verlo perderse tras la puerta de Inoue, probablemente para desenfadarla, le causó mucha más.**

**Ella era la protectora del griego, no su madre, ni siquiera su amiga para censurarle ciertas actitudes. Todo tenía un límite y. ahora, ella estaba justamente en el límite de Ichigo. Lo que él hiciera, con quién se acostara y con quién discutiera por motivos sentimentales, no era de su incumbencia.**

**Aun así, rememoró el fantástico beso con el que él le había regañado horas antes y una mezcla de posesividad y de nostalgia se apoderó de ella.**

**-Necesito ese baño relajante, vamos, Renji. –Tiró del hombre para quitarse aquellas tonterías de la cabeza. **

**Era absurdo pensar que en esos momentos podría ser ella la mujer que estuviera disfrutando de la peculiar manera que tenía Ichigo de regañar, porque él sólo era trabajo. Pero la visión de ellos dos haciendo las paces no dejaba de incordiarla.**

**Él sería implacable, cálido. Duro.**

**Mierda, en cierto modo, era una mujer con suerte. **

**Ella jamás podría formar parte de un rebaño de mujere4s; nunca lo compartiría con nadie.**

**Continuaraaaa!**


End file.
